Prototype X Naruto
by Granzrea Peranzas
Summary: Bursting through the dimension black hole. Alex was thrown into the unknown world. Watch as he bring nightmare or will he? No yaoi. Over powered Alex Mercer. Start from Kyuubi attack. Rated M for language and some inappropriate scene. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guyz. This is my first fanfiction. Please don't bash me for my bad grammar and all that stuff.**

**So when re-read my work, there was some mistake, so I corrected it.**

* * *

What was I thinking, taking a nuclear to the face. Yeah that turned out alright. I sat up and started to look around. All I can see was trees... and more trees... and more trees...

"Where the fuck am I!"

Okay, calm down and let think straight for a while. I look up to the stars and frowned.

The stars are strange, no noticeable constellation that I recognize. Well, when that nuclear explode, all I can feel was being... no, no, no... but... Sigh~ this is bull shit, I refuse to acknowledge the fact that... aaah, fuck... is it possible... well, let's find out...

I walked through the woods into the darkness. After a while... well, I don't have any idea long it was, since when does a virus give a fuck of time... I'm immortal bitches... well, technically semi-immortal, but who cares about that shit anyway. The sound of explosion was heard. I immediately change my form into an animal, a wolf to be precise. And I peeked out of the bush to the front.

"You will not leave the knowledge of Roots from us, Hyugo."

A man with a pinwheel-like blood red-shot eye spoke tonelessly... in Japanese. He wore a black tight shirt together with a matching set of pant. He stood above the tree with a sandal and wore a mask that only reveals his eye with a Kanji on the forehead.

The Hyugo wore a long sleeved tan shirt with dark blue cargo pants. A metal adorn his head. He stood opposite of the Useecar.

"Go to hell Useecar!"

The Hyugo guy spat. As soon as the Useecar jumped down, he clenched his teeth and rushed to the man with hand blazing... well not blazing but coated in a white... The useecar just parry his hands not touching his coated palm. The Hyuga suddenly opened a stance and about to rush at the masked guy.

Suddenly, the earth underneath him burst open and another masked guy immediately stabbed a ninjato to his stomach dragging it to his heart, effectively killing the white-eyed guy. The other masked man turned to a puff of smoke.

The speed of people here are way above the normal human standard. The metal plate on their possibly signify allegiance... but similar sign means, probably an argument or something. Well, let's see the settlement then. What the...

Blood splashed my face, the Useecar was looking completely emotionless, stepping on the other guy stomach while holding his head. I sigh and thought... Why not? I morphed back, and dashed to the masked guy, immediately changing my right hand to my blade mode.

His eyes widen in surprise, however it was no longer tinted with red. I cleaved downward, splitting him and the other guy into half, immediately began to consume them... well, if I didn't... I ain't called Mercer.

~Memories Integration~

- Ninja - elite - Uchiha - doujutsu - special - Konoha jounin - battle of Iwa - Yondaime Hokage - Hiraishin - elements - start training - proud - battle - Hyuga - academy - clan - Namikaze-sama - Roots - all-seeing - copy - death -

~Memory Sequence End~

Well, this is embarrassing... The Uchiha was a Root member of an underground organization that kills the emotion of its member. The scuffle between them was due to the fact that the Hyuga encounter the Root headquarter and was about to notify the Yondaime Hokage of it. However he was caught by the member and was chased down.

That was when I felt the chakra being integrated into me. The warmth feeling with a hint of spark, heat and sand circulated through my entire Blacklight composition as if each and every cell changed to accommodate the presence if chakra. When the changes occurred, a sudden feeling reached my eyes. It felt like my eyeballs were merging with two other sets of eyeball. I closed my eyes, pained. As soon as pain eased, I looked around and stood in silence. My vision was better and it felt…. great.

Suddenly, a roar was bellowing with a strong gale of wind. I narrowed my eye to the source of the sound. Remember about doujutsu, I utilized the new chakra pool, I channelled a miniscule of chakra to my eyes, immediately widening my field of vision to max and higher perception of time and movement. From the distance I saw an enormous long nine-tailed bunny.

I convert my body composition to become more lean changing my clothes altogether. I now wore clothes similar to the Root and I moved through the canopy of the forest, dashing toward were the sound reverberated. My body ultimately felt lighter with the circulation of chakra, increasing my movement speed. The huge bunny, well, on closer inspection the animal seemed to be a fox or something. I used my biomass to coat myself with camouflage and created a few hand-seal for chakra based technique to further improve my stealth by using camouflage skill, remembered through the search of the Root memories.

When the fox disappeared and appeared behind me, I immediately stopped further movement and stayed as still as possible. As soon as I did that, red barriers were deployed on to the surrounding and I watched with amazement as hundreds of chakra chains slammed onto the fox from a red headed woman, attired like a housewife. I noticed it was the famous Red Death, S-Rank kunoichi from the Hyuga memories.

I saw the Hokage forming an unknown seals and started to pull something out of the fox to his stomach and then cause the fox to shrink a bit. The Uzumaki appeared, started to talk to the Hokage. In their lax of awareness during the argument, the fox tried to stab a baby placed on a weird cradle on the ground, seals encrypted on the ground, with his? her? its nail, whatever the gender it is. Immediately, the parent was quick enough to block the attack with their own body. Coughing out blood, the woman spoke to the baby.

" Naru... ..n't be picky.. ... lots ... ..ow strong.. .ake ... th.. .ou ...he every d.. ... stay warm.. Al... ..n't stay .. late.. You ne.. ... of slee... And ... friends.. ... .on't need . ... .f friends.. Just . .ew.. Ones ... ... ..ally, real.. trust.. I was... ..ry good a. .., but keep u. ... yo.. ...dies and pract... ..ur ninj... hard.. Remember that e...one has s...gths ... ...nesses.. So don't ... ... depre... if you ... .. some... well.. Respect ... ...chers and upp...n at the Academy..

Oh, ... this is imp... It's abo.. ... Three ...bitions for a kun...i.. Be ext.. ...ful ab... ...ding and bor... money.. Put ..ur mi...on wages ... ... sav... ..count.. No alc... ..til you... twe..y.. Too much ... ..in your he..., so ..ink in mo...tion.. Anot... ...hibit... is wo..n.. Sin.. you ..ll .. ..., I do... ..ally know ... .o say, but.. All ... ..ed to re... is that ..is wo... is ma.. up of ... and ..men.. So it.. ..ly ...ural to ta.. an ...erest in ..ys.. But ju.. don.. get ...ked on ba. ... Find some.. just ..ke y... ...er..Speak... of the ..ree Pro...ions, be wa.. of ...aiya Sensei, ... know..

Remembered about chakra, I quickly tried to reinforce my ear with it.

Naru.., ..om now .., you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.. Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer.. I love you"

My eyes felt wet. I am not crying dammit! Dust entered my eyes! Sniff... Sniff... Trying to stifle my tears, I missed what the Hokage had just said. All I heard was a shout that snapped me out of my reverie.

After that, the Hokage sealed the fox into the baby while it, yeah the fox, curses to oblivion. The seals inscribed on the ground slowly travelled toward the baby's navel. I walked slowly toward them not revealing myself. The Hokage held her wife's hand as tears soaked his eyes. I crouched next to the baby and poked at the seal. Apparently, both ninja that I consumed are very ignorant of knowledge. I sighed. Hearing me, the Hokage eyes looked straight into me and I stiffen. I slowly removed my camouflage, as respect to the dying man.

"Help... Prot...ect and... Provide... h.. Cough... cough.. Please.. I know... that.. jinchuuriki... grew up... alone.. I can only... hope.. that my... fear is... unfounded.. I don't know... who you are... but... please..."

His eyes stared into mine like an endless pit that judges your very soul. The silence was stiffening, the wind howl onto the area, the barrier started to dim as his life force was prolonged by mere will and desire for his child to grow up happy even if his choice, may led the child to path of destruction as I once was. I sigh. The fact that I was once a mass murderer considered at his word send amusement down my down my stomach.

"Yeah... whatever"

When the word was spoken, the unknown burden on his very soul seemed to lift and happiness returned to his eyes. Oh, how I envy his naivety to the world, to expect an unknown man to uphold his word, I chuckled at his motivation. The barrier collapsed, I re-cloaked myself and stiffen next to the baby stand. I watched as three figure shunshin-ed into the area, not noticing my presence.

The Third... I believe... told the ANBU to take the child... and stand wait... He walked toward the now died Namikaze with weary in his steps... not noticing the sheer disgust and hatred emanating from the two ANBU... In silence, I walked behind the two, with an ingenious idea, created a clone out of biomass. I nodded at my clone. In the same motion, both me and my clone, pulled their mask upward, clasped their mouth, with the other hand sharpened, stabbed on his throat downward, immediately consuming the two ANBU...

~ Memory Integration ~

- Nara clan - Secret - Daimyo - Danzo - Elders - S-Rank - Lies - Worked - ANBU Test - family - death - wife - Kyuubi - Biiju - Uzumaki - Clones - Elements - killed - raped - Sannin - fear

~ Memory Sequence End ~

Hiruzen... not noticing anything simply told me to follow him and my clone were told to gather the council members for meeting... I cradled the baby and followed him to the Hokage's office. Upon reaching the, he told me to wait as he took out a pipe and started smoking watching outside the window. Then he looked at me with a heavy gaze. I simply bowed to him.

"My apology Sandaime-sama, you really shouldn't smoke in the presence of a child"

He chuckled at me, and simply smiled widely while putting out the pipe.

"I'm happy that you would see pass the beast, and putting the child health above anything else."

He spoke longingly. I acted stiff and immediately kneeled down, cradled the baby closer.

"I'm sorry for my disobedience!"

He chuckled.

"No, no, no. It's alright, it's heartening for me to see that you care for the child."

I stood and nodded to him. I then, peered into the bundle to see the baby's as she yawned and snuggled into my chest. A sudden shift in the air, noted the arrival of my clone and he informed the Sandaime that the meeting room has already filled.

He signaled me to follow him and I sent a mental image to the clone telling him to infiltrate, consume and impostor all Roots to avoid problems in the future. After all, those who hold the darkness reigned supreme in the society. He left and I followed Hiruzen by the shadows. We walked to the meeting room. I waited in the shadow behind his shadow while he sat at his seat, waiting for others too come. As the meeting starts, the council talked about the destruction, the re-instatement of the Third, death count, hospitals and reconstruction. And before the meeting ends, I was signed to move to Hiruzen's side.

"Why have you called for the child, Hiruzen?"

The war hawk spoke. Everyone else nodded to his question.

"This is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Silence fell upon them. When a brief of understanding flickered in their eyes, chaos dawned upon the room. The civilians demanding for death of the child and the shinobi head and the elders did nothing to pacify the reaction. Hiruzen's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought of killing an innocent child. His visage abruptly turned to anger and killing intent spiked in the room, silencing all argument.

"I will not have an innocent child be sentenced to death!"

Silence settled in the room before being broken by a pink haired women, no, a pink headed banshee was more likely, screeched out.

"That demon shou..."

A burst of another killing intent spiked and another moment of calm reign upon them.

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki."

Hiruzen stressed the name. The killing intent stopped.

"Why not give her to me? I'll make a protector out of her."

The war hawk spoke and the idea was accepted by the other two Elders. He however didn't notice the Hokage quivering in anger. With another burst of high dosed killing intent, Hiruzen slammed down his hand, hard on the table cracking it at the same time. A council man fainted at sheer pressure pressed on them.

"I will not have an emotionless weapon of destruction at your hand Danzo! Your hands are sinned as it is, I will not have another tainted in your hand!"

Danzo glared at Hiruzen while the shinobi head nodded. Suddenly a rush of memory hit me. I tried to block the memory. The infiltration had begun. As the silence continued, I thought on how to take care of the child. It wouldn't do for an adult to suddenly have interest in a baby especially the jinchuuriki.

"In that case, why not give her to the Uchiha? We would surely raise her into,"

"A stuck up, power hungry woman? Or a child with no form of love directed at her?"

Before Uchiha Fugaku even finished, Hyuga Hiashi cut off his words. He glared at the Hyuga head as the other just looked stern. Nara Shikaku just lifted his hand and all eyes were on him.

"It's best you place her in the orphanage, having a Jinchuuriki in a clan will severely disrupt the power of each clan, avoiding civil war. Even if it was Inoichi the one who adopt her, I won't deny that even I would have to do something."

Yamanaka Inoichi looked pained at the thought and was about to counter the fact before his shoulder were grabbed by Akimichi Chouza as he shakes his head.

"Yes, yes."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

"Now dismiss."

The council members walked mechanically out of the room. As soon as the last person walked out, Hiruzen sighed and a wary and tired look entered his eyes. It speaks of his old age catching up to him. He took the child and I was dismissed for the night.

I shunshin-ed out of there and headed to my room in the ANBU headquarter or to be precise, Nara Ikura. On the way, I created my Blacklight Clone and send him to continue to act as ANBU. I went to the Roots Headquarter and waits for the war hawk to return. As soon as he returned, two of my Root clones sneak behind his guards and consumed them from behind while he was immediately alerted to the attack and moved into his stance and tried to attack my clones. Before he could reach them, I threw a kunai I created from my biomass. My clones left us alone as Danzo stood there tried to find me.

"Who are you people! Show yourself!"

I chuckled in the dark and he turned to face me. I stepped out from the shadow as he narrowed his eyes. I reinforced my body with biomass, imbued myself with chakra, and I dashed at him hoping for action. While I too was shocked at the speed I went at him, I was disappointed in seeing he was only able to widen his eyes in surprise before my knife arm stabbed him in the heart. I relieved myself from his weight and he slumped to the ground looking up at me in fear. I changed my arm back to normal.

"Who are... you?"

I chuckled again, without answering I consumed him. With all the memories of people I consume I fear that the information overload will send me into a coma, I sent mental images to all my Roots clones to return to me. Immediately all the clones turned to biomass and started to converge on me.

The influx of contained chakra and biomass wrecked my body with pain as the biomass overload my body yet it continue streaming into my body. The huge chakra pool inside were widening as I felt my body about to burst yet the biomass I absorbed avoided it. Suddenly the pain stopped. The biomass had already converged.

I was stunned for a moment before an immense pain hit my body. Every single part of my body felt agony. My nerve felt like being electrocuted by thousands jolt of electricity, my muscle felt like it was grating between cells turning it to sand. My skins felt like being cut again and again with salts smeared on them. My innards were burning and melting. That, while my blood felt like they were freezing inside me.

I didn't know how long the pain ached my body, when it stopped I huffed at the torment. Then my mind felt like bursting out, information streaming to my head.

~ Memory Integration ~

- Nidaime - history - root training - bloodline limit - mokuton - rape - merchants - tax - bribe - hospitals - Uchiha - civil war - Hokage - brothers - sisters - kills - empty - emotionless - perfect soldier -

~ Memory Sequence End ~

I clenched my teeth and my hand shook in rage of the atrocities done by the man I consumed.

"That fucking asshole!"

I raged on and on destroying the room, the mere thought of his action send my bones to rage. That man, had sinned countless of times, my act compared to his was like comparing sand to boulder.

He kidnapped children forces them to fight each other. Raped them and broke their mind. If that wasn't enough, he tortured them, days and nights, make them watch as he rape their sisters. He left them at vegetative state for those who actually too broken. If it was woman, then he made them as child factory. Not only that, he actually experimented on them, not just adults, but also babies. Even foetuses!

My clones actually barfed at the memory and killed them in the act of mercy. I left no room unchecked and consume everything. Luckily or unlucky, based on whose perception, none of the experiment were done again after Orochimaru's desertion.

I trashed the room again and again. Anger and madness coursed through my vein. Seeing the act as both victim and culprit left my mind fogged. I didn't know how long but by the time I noticed, it was already morning. I went to one of the room, and sat down. I reviewed my ability before setting out.

Since the Roots consist of many people from various clans, there was much ability that I obtained. Senju's wood release from a vial of his DNA, Uchiha's sharingan from the earlier root, Hyuga's byakugan from the dead Hyuga I consumed, Nara's shadow release, Yamanaka's mind walk, Inuzuka's senses, and all five elements. My chakra pool was way past the Hokage's chakra comparable only to the Bijuu's. I started to integrate them.

Finding out ways to improve my control over the element, I created a special Blacklight Clone and told him to train every single thing. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Kata's as I didn't need to improve my muscle due to the fact that I can control my muscle development and body composition.

I told him to ignore Ninjutsu in favour of true elemental manipulation. Which means that I will be able to form elemental jutsu at a single glance, including wood release and shadow release. Chakra control was a must. Jutsu like Kawarimi and Shunshin must be trained to be able to use at a moment of notice similar to element manipulation. With perfect chakra control, Genjutsu can also be integrated into the training. I also told him to train how to use the doujutsu available.

I sent that clone away and created another. This was to scour the base for knowledge and information. To learn everything possible within the base. As he left, I sent a mental image to both my disguised clones within the ANBU to search for information in the ninja corp. Especially regarding sealing.

I create a Blacklight Clone to act as Shimura Danzo and his little ragtag army. For this, I told him to continue running the organization with different approach. The organization will act as fundraiser and spy network. No recruitment needed as my biomasses collected were already enough. And if I consume more people, meaning that I will be able to create more clones to work. It would also serve to control the civilian council which I no doubt will disturb my life when I adopt little Naruko.

Coming from a more technological advance world, I created a batch of clones to act as R&D for Roots to recreate several items that will be beneficial to me like video camera and also to supply me with network. Seals would also be done by them. Another batch of clones was created and placed in another room to act as mind walker to accommodate all the information streaming to my mind. Avoiding deep headache or worse, sending myself into comatose.

Gears were turning and running in my mind. I sent out an image to one of my ANBU clone, Nara Ikura to find out which orphanage Naruko was sent to and told him what he needed to do. I sat and started to change my body to a size of three years old.

I stood in a 3 years old child's body as I left the underground and sneak back to the town. I waited in an alley and sent an image to the ANBU clone. I waited for a while and he returned to the ANBU headquarter, having settled creating a new orphaned boy identity.

I placed the name as Ichigo with no last known name. My body were similar to that of an Uchiha so that in the future if I reveal my Sharingan I will be able to integrate into the Uchiha clan, and having them as allies. The identity was then sent to the orphanage that Naruko will be placed. I immediately head to the orphanage wearing a neutral face.

There were various kids orphaned from the attack. I immediately ignored them and look around. The caretaker saw me and took me to my room. I sat on the bed and waited for the trigger.

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter 1. If there's high demand, than I'll continue it. though I doubt there'll be any. (insert cry here). Later then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got bored. Hence the continuation of this story. I still got no review (sob3). Do I really have to write disclaimer here? No, right? Well anyway here goes.**

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

After three weeks, going by the boring daily life of man in child's body, the rumours came afloat. The rumour of Kyuubi had become a child. That rumour that causes Hiruzen to take desperate measure. He announced the Jinchuuriki status of Naruko, yet her lineage remains unknown. The word to describe the event was havoc. People were calling for her death and such.

He tried to explain something about a kunai and a scroll and all that shit. Of course, the shinobi part seemed pensive and the civilian was silence. But knowing the mentality of those sheep, I knew they were going to cause major problem to Naruko as she grew up. I noticed that he also thought the same so he created a law for anyone that talks of how the Kyuubi was sealed into her, to be killed, as to avoid having the same perception from being passed to their children and for Naruko to have at least a childhood.

I scoffed at the naive idea. The parent would still tell their children not to associate with her. The day was sombre and pensive. I sat in my room waiting. Then the whispering was heard down the hall. The Hokage came and placed Naruko in the orphanage. He placed Naruko in a room and told the sitter to take care of her. He only faked his smile and waved at Hiruzen. As soon as the Hokage left, he scowled at the room.

He immediately told the children to scurry along and told them not to associate with the baby that was placed the room. The children being as stupid and imbecile as they are, of course believed what he said.

Due to my lack of emotion, so as people sees, I moved to the edge of crowds, and lo behold, a door. I chuckled internally, I went inside the door as a few orphans and the sitter tried to stop me. I only raised my eyebrow at their action. The caretaker stuttered. I ignored the children and went to the crib. I peered at Naruko. She opened her eyes at me and gurgled at me.

I hold the crib and poke my finger into it. She immediately grabbed hold of my finger and started giggling. I smiled at her action. At the edge of my vision, I saw the caretaker frowned at my action. I then sense one of my ANBU clones under the guise of Motoi Sakuraba identity were guarding her.

I then sat on a chair nearby, sometimes fiddling with the crib or playing with Naruko. As I stayed in the room longer and longer, the caretaker came once in a while looked at me in disgust and glanced at Naruko with pure hatred. I of course ignore him as I continue to play with Naruko.

Anger started to buble within the sitter, as he watch me playing with Naruko. I chuckled internally at his expression. After a while, his face turned and distorted into pure rage and anger. I knowingly what would send an image to my clone to notify Hiruzen. The sitter left and after a short while, he returned to the room with a knife. He gripped the knife and dashed toward the crib. I quickly jump down the chair.

I immediately crashed at him from the side at a child speed, avoiding Naruko from being stabbed. We slammed onto the wall, removing the knife from the sitter's hand. He cursed at my action, grabbed my left hand, and threw me away, blasting me into a bookshelf. He picked up the knife and tried to attack Naruko again, only for me to interrupt by throwing a book at his face, disrupting his assault. He turned towards me, eyes filled with madness. I tried to look weak as I hold the shelf, and tried to stand.

He dashed at me, driving the knife through my stomach in anger. I tried to look grimaced and block my biomass regenerative ability. I hold the knife, and poked my fingers at his eyes in reprisal. He reeled back from the offense releasing the knife in return. I pulled the knife out, hold it with my right hand and ran at him. As he cursed at his no longer existing eyes, I punched his balls with my left hand. He curled downward in agony and as soon as his neck was in range, I jumped and slashed the knife at his throat, effectively killing him.

I stood there impassively with blood dripping from my stomach and the the door burst open, and Hiruzen entered the door his eyes widen in horror. I backed myself to the crib slowly, held out the knife with my right and holding the incision on my stomach with my left. My clone hid behind me as if ready to knock me out. Hiruzen's eyes harden as blood started to pool beneath me. I acted flinched at it.

"Why did kill him, boy?"

His voice was gruff and had a hint of sadness in it.

"To protect."

He nodded and my clone moved to knock me out. I let it happen.

~ Scene change ~

I woke up, staring at the white ceiling. Noticing the ANBU watching me left, I stepped down the bed, and moved toward the door. That was when Hiruzen came to my room. I acted rigid. I glared at him.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, my boy. She is safe with me. Do you know who am I, Ichigo-kun?"

I narrowed my eyes. He sighed and the ANBU behind him moved inside holding Naruko in her hand. I clenched my fists and jaw as if in anger at his action. He sighed again and told the ANBU to place Naruko in the crib in my room. The ANBU did just that and went back behind him.

"What does a Hokage wants with her?"

Hiruzen went silent.

"It is my duty, Ichigo-kun."

I grit my teeth.

"Then what do you want with her? She's a no one. The sitter told us not to interact with her. Are you here to tell me that the same?"

Hiruzen looked at me as if he was in pain. He sighed deeply before going to a chair in the room and sat down. The ANBU went to guard the door.

"Sit on your bed."

A command was issued to me. I walked slowly to my bed, glancing at Naruko and Hiruzen occasionally.

"Why do you protect her, Ichigo-kun?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Because I want to."

He frowned. Without letting him ask more. I asked him.

"Why her?"

He was deeply startled by my question, to his very core. His breath became ragged with the stress on his mind. He looked at me and his eyes hardened to the eyes known to many as the God of Shinobi. From that, I noticed that he knew that I was no normal child. My sharp tone as well as my knowledge reveals that I was capable of understand thing that no child would. Of course, the question has many meaning to it. As simple as 'Why she was attacked?' To as complicated as 'Why she was chosen to be a Jinchuuriki instead of others?'.

Then his facial expression turned agony to the mere fact that a child had the mentality of an adult due to the attack on Konoha. I smirked internally. I was trying to push him, to let him know that I was willing to take care of her, to want to know the reason behind her story. To make him, reveal the truth behind her story. Of course he decided to answer all possible question with the simplest answer.

"Her father is a man called Namikaze Minato and her mother is Uzumaki Kushina."

I nodded in understanding. Hiruzen closed his eyes, knowing that I understood everything from that answer. I sighed out as if in relief. I looked outside the window pensively. He looked at me sadly then frowned and asked me again.

"Why do you care?"

"Because of a promise."

I spoke without turning towards him.

"'Your name is One Who Protect. One day you will have something other than me to protect. And when you saw that other person smile, your heart will soar in happiness, just as you me' she always said that when other children teased my name. 'And one day you will find someone that will make you smile just by smiling at you, and you will protect them, protect their happiness and protect their dream.'"

I looked at Naruko and smiled. I turned to him and turned impassive.I laughed internally at Hiruzen action as he nodded sagely. I really wanted to burst out laughing at my act as it fools the very leader of the village. He smiled widely and left me be with Naruko. I opened the crib and scooped up Naruko as she snuggled into my arm. I sat on the chair nearby and let myself fell into slumber.

~ Time Skip ~

"Ichi-nii!"

Naruko hugged me as soon as I walked into the house. I had just finished working to avoid the suspicions of being able to support both of us. I didn't enter the academy as that will cause me to separate with Naruko for too long. So I ignored Hiruzen offer for me to enter the academy. I told him I'll enter it when Naruko enter herself.

I stared at Naruko and hugged her as she giggled in my arm. She grew up nicely over the year. Now stood at 35 inch, she beamed at me. Growing up together made her dependent on me, and with people ostracizing her, she grew distrust of people over the year and that includes Hiruzen himself.

"Nii-chan stinks!"

She pushed me away, as I smiled warmly. Working with metal at the Higurashi Weapon House causes the soot to stick to my clothes. With the money from my clones and from the Roots, I still need to pretend working to avoid suspicion. I pushed Naruko inside the house and told her to get ready for bath. Next week marks her age as 3 years old. She was a very excitable child always running around. We were given an apartment a month ago when a mob tried to attack Naruko.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I was crouching next to Naruko as she played alone in the sand box. All other parents had already left with their children. I noticed the whispering around the edge of the playground. Noticing a few Uchiha was there, I told Naruko that we will be going home. She grumbled and kicked the sand._

_"No, I want to play more!"_

_The movement at the edge of my eyes caused me to tense. I quickly scooped Naruko up and ran out of the playground all the while sending image to my ANBU clones. Accidentally, both are which out on mission. I cursed my luck._

_The mobs were forming as Naruko stared me in silence, probably to my serious demeanor. Knowing that there were a few ninja, I knew they would still be able to find Naruko even if I hide her._

_I entered the orphanage and places Naruko inside my room. I closed the door noticing the coming mob. Strangely, the orphanage was empty. One of the genin, or so I thought threw a few kunai at me. I chucked one out of the air and parry all others. He stopped moving and stood in front of me. Three of his friends and an older Chunin faced me._

_"What does 6 years old demon lover could do to us?"_

_He mocked me with a smug expression. At that all of them pellet me with multitude of shurikens and kunais. I managed to deflect a few of it but most managed to pass and hit me. My shoulder, arms, stomach, thighs and legs were riddled with weapon. I looked downward letting my bang cover my eyes. I activated my Kurogan, my self-named Sharingan and Byakugan._

_Seeing no other people in the vicinity and the mobs outside were trying to burn this building down, I knew I had to be quick. Of course I could've done it earlier but it will make people question me. I smirked as they continue to taunt me._

_I pulled out another four kunais and threw them at the Genins while I dashed at the Chunin. All of them were surprised so I quickly dashed at low Chunin speed, jumped at the Chunin and immediately buried the kunai down his throat. I pulled it out and threw the kunai at the furthest Genin and kicked the dead man's chest at the nearest Genin._

_Back flipping to the ground, I picked up two shurikens on the ground and throw them at the other two. I sped at the Genin who caught the Chunin I kicked, stepped on the Chunin's chest and went to the Genin throat, gripping it. Using the momentum I gained, I ripped it off and dashed at the Genin who deflect my Kunai earlier who was now running at me._

_As he tried to stab me, I got down and slid beneath him while aiming my foot at his balls. He curled downward and I quickly jabbed his eyes with my right simultaneously holding shoulder with my left. He lurched backward pulling me along upward. I wrestled his kunai from his hand and jumped off his shoulder to the nearest Genin. I jammed the kunai at his throat, pulled it out and threw it to the back of the Genin I jumped from._

_It rammed his spine as I turned to look at the last Genin. Blood of his comrades splattered on his cloth and mine as he froze at my movement. In a blink of an eye, all of them were left dead. He stumbled and fell on his back as I approach him. I pick a kunai of the ground and he stuttered out apologies. I looked at him in the eyes and stabbed him with the between his eyes.  
_

_With my clothes and body riddled with hole I turned toward Naruko who had already opened the door. Eyes widen in terror, hands over mouth, I cursed my inattentiveness. The orphanage was burning down. I quickly moved toward my room and lifted Naruko and took my bed sheet. Wrapping it around Naruko, I ran out of the house. Braving the inferno, I ran towards the exit and held Naruko's face down my chest._

_Coughing out smoke, I managed to get out of the flames into the open. A few meters away from the house, I slumped to the ground. I saw a few mobs got arrested by ANBU and the Hokage looked extremely pissed. I chuckled internally._

_I placed Naruko down and let myself fell out of tiredness. Restricting my ability really does me quite a number of damage. As darkness approached me, I saw Naruko crying._

_I patted her head and with a gruff voice I spoke to her._

_"I will keep you safe, no matter the price was."_

_With that word, it marks my plan and I welcomed the sleep knowing my ANBU was already in the village._

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

After that, Naruko was more reserved and seemed to look at others with scorn. Often she would come to my bed and slept with me. I let her. Only in my presence would she act like this. Outside she acted cold. It was never good for child to repress her emotion. But nothing could be done, I tried associating her with the ninjas that have better reception than the civilian.

At least she has a friend in that Uchiha clan even though the whole clan sucks ass. She ignored other kids, except the Uchiha girl, Sasuko. She at least was able to smile with her. But the others in the clan scorned Naruko for the reminder of what Madara did and failed.

Only because of Mikoto's presence, they refrained from outright declaring it. Due to the nature of my work of weapon smith, most of my acquaintances were ninjas of various clans and ranks. So sometimes they teach me something in turn for some weapons. Well, it won't be weird if I used some ninja skills to help Naruko. And Mr Higurashi doesn't really mind me as long as I paid back the weapons with my salary.

"Ichi-nii, what are you cooking tonight?"

I smiled at Naruko and stayed silent. She pouted at my action and I smiled at her. As soon as she saw my smiled she beamed at me. After all, it was kind of hard to see me smile as I always wore the impassive face in front of others. Suddenly, I sensed a foreign chakra strolling around the area, this wouldn't raise suspicion as it was the Kumo head ninja from the treaty however, the fact that there was another chakra with the feeling of Hyuga with him, raised some flags in my head.

I frowned and told Naruko to wait inside as I went outside. She obeyed me like a puppy. Another thing that changed after the incident she always does what I told her to. Even if I told her to decide something, she just shakes her head and asked me again.

I dashed toward the direction and silently wait in the shadow, masking my presence completely. Then I saw him, sneaking around with a white bundle and wore a mask. Since he is the ambassador from Kumo, killing him would cause an international accident, which was not good or to be precise it would be very, very bad.

Through years of training with multitude of clones down in the Roots head quarter, my compatibility with elemental chakra shot up, including the Nara shadow skill as I once absorbed their brethren from the ANBU. I slipped into the shadow and trail him into his own shadow. Not noticing my presence, I simply create a shadow clone to bring the bundle back to the village and I kawarimi-ed with it from the shadow, then my clone left.

As soon as my clone was far enough, I simply consume him and took his place. Searching through his memory I needed to avoid from causing international accident. I sent my Blacklight clone to imposter him and return back to Kumo to notify his suppose failure in retrieving a Hyuga and as a bonus for myself, telling him to create a spy network within Kumo.

I shadow traveled back to the village and approached my clone that was waiting for me. I dispelled the clone and opened the bundle to see the young heir of Hyuga was silent sobbing. When she saw, she immediately hugged me and sobbed on my shoulder. I lifted her up and went toward the Hyuga compound. The situation in the clan compound was complete pandemonium. The clan leader, Hiashi was screaming like a chicken losing his head. I placed young Hinata down. I held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hinata, if you need anything. Just ask me. Know that I would protect someone precious to me even if I had to take a deal with a demon. And you are one from today onwards."

She looked at me, confusion etched on her face. I pushed her into the Hyuga compound. As soon as Hinata entered the compound, all eyes were on her than on me. I simply nodded to Hiashi as he activates his byakugan. I walked back to my house.

The compound was silent with my departure. A few Hyuga wanted to stop me but Hiashi stopped them. I knew because I activated my own Byakugan to observe them. They never noticed it due to me having a Byakugan and knowing how to block my chakra network from being seen by them.

I knocked the door to my house and Naruko opened the door. Her eyes were red. She had been crying, worried for my safety. She jumped at me balling her eyes out. I rubbed her back calming her down as her cry reduced to silent sob.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Yes, Naruko?"

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Yes Naruko, I won't leave you."

She fell asleep. I sighed at her action.

* * *

**Wokey, another chapter done. So I was wondering, what does the others wrote in here? It doesn't seem sane to write about the interaction between me and my imaginary friend. No, no, no. I don't have any imaginary friend. Review please. If you could, of course. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erk... Stupid class... stupid test... Well, I got my inspiration during class... I can't... stop... writing... Sigh~ Welp... moving on.**

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

Nowadays, Naruko had been more outgoing. With the Hyuga acknowledging Naruko due to my action three years before, she had befriended Hinata and Sasuko. Three of them have been a very tightknit group. With Naruko, she stood at 43 inches, wearing orange skirt with similarly orange jumpsuit, with mesh shirt inside. Her hairs were tied ponytailed. She also wore ninja sandals.

Hinata stood at 41 inches, wearing also a mesh shirt inside, beige long sleeved shirt with blue cargo quarters and ninja sandals. Sasuko wore the simple blue high-collared Uchiha shirt with white pants, again with ninja sandals. She stood at 44 inches being the highest of the three.

With her having friends, it allows me to enter the academy and end it the same age as the rumored prodigy, Itachi. However, I was able to avoid being in the spotlight within the village as Itachi was able to gain his sharingan in the same year. Having reached Genin, it only took me half year to reach Chunin and another year reaching jounin.

Again my luck seems to be on the roll as Itachi manage to reach ANBU on the very same year. I have been able to perfect my training. I no longer need to use biomass to gain an edge in battle. My stealth can be considered perfect with my shadow release and biomass ability.

My chakra control was in top condition and I could proudly say better than the famous Senju Tsunade, allowing me to use illusion at the moment of notice especially with my Kurogan. Even my mokuton skill reaches my peak, to the point I wonder if I was battling with Hashirama, which one of us would win. As most people fuss over Itachi, my name was spread over the other nation as the Plague.

I was feared for my ability to take down people without even one person noticing. It helps when you have the ability to mask chakra using biomass. I didn't have to coat my cloth or weapon as it was also created from biomass. Even to those who had thought they had seen me, they actually fell to my illusion. The only thing that identified me as me, was the fact that there was no witness and blood splattered where they died. All description over me was all too random. Only the Hokage and ANBUs actually knows my involvement. My Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were in stellar condition even though I rarely use them these days.

With my perfect chakra control, I even learned iryojutsu. And lastly, my mastery in sealing. As seal were essentially a void, a tools of infinite possibilities. I researched of possible dimensions and time control seals. I first looked into it for possibilities of jumping back to my own dimension but staying were more fun than back then. So I stayed.

As it is, my greatest achievement, the seal to change 1 second to 30 second which were grafted to my body. A teleport seals that was able to teleport me within the range of 25m instantly. Also grafted to my body. A perfect assassin. I have told no man of my sealing ability. I wonder why yondaime didn't graft his own seal on his body. If he can teleport within the range of his kunai, shouldn't he would be able to do teleportation, similar as I did?

Ignoring my pondering, with all the killing I've done, I've absorbed few kekkei genkai that exist. Lava sub-element from Terumi Clan, ice sub-element from the Yuki clan, and lastly dark element from I-don't-know-which clan. The latter I just noticed after coming home from slaughtering a bandit encampment that rebelled the Daimyo's rule. Each and every one of it I perfected. Well, having large chakra and lots and lots of clones does have its benefit.

Only the Hokage and ANBU knew of my achievement even then I only reveal a few things. I only reveal three element usage, taijutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu, and Hiruzen kept quiet, knowing that the protector of Naruko is an S-rank unknown affiliation ninja. Unfortunately, the bingo book doesn't actually tell all my abilities seeing that none actually survived to tell the tale.

Speaking of Naruko, her two friends often visits our home as both were starting to despise the action of the village to the treatment of Naruko. Naruko herself was told of her burden by Hiruzen after being threatened by me to tell of her burden. She was then told of her parentage and that she cried herself to sleep next to me. Well I forgot to mention that I kind of, nicked the idea of teleportation from Yondaime seeing that he left the instruction to her daughter. Yes I copied and improved it. Hey I'm still a master sealer. Sasuko and Hinata were told of that and they still accepted her. That brightens her considerably.

It was then the rumors of Uchiha rebellion were whispered. When Itachi entered ANBU, the Uchiha started to act very suspiciously over the year. I ignored them in favor of taking of the three children. Mikoto has allowed me to occasionally take care of Sasuko, while the Hyuga actually gave the responsibility over Hinata seeing the benefit to her training.

As it is, I started training all three of them from young age, already in Academy. They actually outright ignore people only acting like a child in front of very few people. With them growing up nicely, even Naruko was accepted by the society, though she ignored quite vehemently.

"Ichi-nii! Stop day-dreaming! Teach us! "

Naruko blurted out in front of me, I taught them tree climbing the other day and since all three of them are done with it, they demanded me to teach them more. I sighed, kids these days. While all three of them acted cold to others, in front of me they always acted like a child. With Sasuko and Naruko acting like excited brat, and Hinata as a shy kid. Sometimes Sasuko and Naruko would argue about something and Hinata will act as a mediator.

Speaking of Sasuko, her relationship to her brother seemed tense as he always broke his promise to Sasuko, and she would then ran to me and I would then indulge her with pretty much anything she wanted. And I think that Itachi was jealous over me. He always seems to watch me whenever we meet, though I ignored him. It's kind of creepy with that glint in his eyes. Talk about nightmare. Brrrrr.

While Hinata and her relationship with her family was fine, she was still ignored over her sister or her talented cousin. She felt neglected due to that and an incident a year ago. And one day when she saw me and I asked her what wrong, she cried at my shoulder. Since then she would hang out with Naruko and Sasuko.

"Ichigo-sensei!"

Sasuko screamed at my ear. I sigh for umpteenth time that day. I looked at the three of them. Hinata was fidgeting. Naruko and Sasuko both fuming at my lack of interest for them. Well time to use my ultimate secret weapon, the super mega ultra-rarely seen, cool smile etched on my usually impassive face. All three of them blushed so hard like a cherry about to be popped, no innuendo there please, they're my sisters.

"Well then, time for you to try water walking. First, on calm water."

I hold my right hand forward, palm facing down. I curled my fingers downward, turned my wrist upward and snapped my fingers. A shallow trench was dug, with water forming above it and splashed into the trench at the snap of my fingers. The shocked face on their face were quite amusing sight to see. I immediately told them to stand near the water.

" Now, in order for you to stand on water, you need to constantly channel the right amount of chakra to act as the force to keep you afloat, the chakra itself will act like a platform for you to stand on. Now go on."

I noticed an eagle flew overhead, relaying message to all jounin to go for meeting.

"Naruko, Hinata, Sasuko. I'll be going for a while, trained hard okay? And when you're done, try stay as long as possible on the water. It will widen your chakra pool. See you, girls later."

All three of them nodded and continue doing the water walking exercise. I walked out of the compound, well my compound. After having those two frequently visit and stay, I decided to get bigger house with compound for three of them. With my income from the Roots plus with my S-rank mission, it's just a small dent to my wallet.

I left them to their own device and went to the Hokage tower. Reaching there, I went to the Hokage office, and went to the edge of the room masking my presence to them. The jounin started to trickle in the room. I noticed the newly appointed Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi and Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi.

As it is, only ANBU rank knows of my existence as the most accomplish Jounin better than Itachi by recommendation of Hokage. Most Jounin didn't know that I was recommended as ANBU Captain by Hokage. Chunin and below doesn't even knew of my existence, because most see me as only using connection to reach Jounin due to the fact I have never been sent on a mission together with them.

Well the ANBU only believed my credentials due to the fact that for their final test to enter ANBU, they were required to fight me on all aspect of shinobi and still conscious and I'll give them my final judgement, of course I will run them rag. ANBU regards me as the most perfect shinobi in every single art, even then I limit myself with 25 percentages of my capabilities. No one had ever actually won against me. The best was actually Itachi that were able to actually injure me early in the fight but then he yielded after reaching 30 minutes. Of course I never had actually fought Hiruzen.

So here we are, talking about taking apprentice or a team for graduation. Some of the Jounin had already taken a few considerations.

"So, Ichigo-kun. Interested in this year's batch?"

I lifted my eyebrow at Hiruzen's question. Some Jounin scowled at how Hiruzen seems to favor me more. I shook my head.

"Negative. I'll wait till my sister to graduate for me to take a team. "

At this, he chuckled and asked.

"How was Naruko and her two friends?"

Some of the Jounin cringed at the name. I glanced at the two appointed Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin. Light bulbs were flashing above their head when they remembered something, they also seems to be surprised at my rank seeing that I'm younger than them and rarely seen within the village.

"They are well, Hokage-sama."

The meeting continued as usual after with only a few glances from Yuuhi-san and Mitarashi-san. After the meeting ended, I left to meet my three lovely students.

"Wait, Ichigo-san."

I stopped my track at the call. I sigh at the incoming headache of dealing with Yuuhi and Mitarashi.

"Yes, Yuuhi-san. What do you require of me? "

She fidgeted for a while, and noticing a kunai headed at me, I created an illusion and went behind Mitarashi-san who threw a kunai at my genjutsu. I hold her shoulder as the kunai stroke, dispersing my illusion.

"Yes, Mitarashi-san?"

Both of them widen their eyes in surprise at my trick. Mitarashi immediately stuttered while Yuuhi only had gobsmacked impression on her face.

"If that's all, please excuse me."

I moved out of the tower to the streets and went toward my home.

"Wait, I'm sorry about that."

I stopped in my track, and turned to face Mitarashi, and Yuuhi.

"Well, she just wanted to see her care, Hinata to see what happen. Because last she heard of her was before Jounin exam she were released from her duty..."

Yuuhi stopped Mitarashi from rambling as soon as she stopped, she smiled sheepishly at me. Yuuhi turned towards me and bowed a bit.

"Could you let me see Hinata?"

I believe it has been a years since she met Hinata. What happened between them was not a problem for me to settle, it's between them.

"Come."

I walked back to the compound as I reach the gate I told them to wait for a while. I walked in the gate and immediately Naruko came hugging me. I asked her were Hinata was and she said they were all resting under the tree when she felt my presence. Yeah the only person to actually notice my presence before I officially announce my presence since I unconsciously and constantly masking my presence. Hinata and Sasuko came afterward.

"Have you guys finished training? "

All three of them nodded. Usually Hinata would be first to complete, followed by Sasuko then Naruko. As it was, having bigger chakra meant lesser control. But being a girl meant better chakra control, I shudder how long it would take for Naruko to be able finish water walking should she be a boy.

"Hinata, there is someone who wants to meet you. Now before you see her a simple word of wisdom."

Hinata nodded at me.

"Before you speak your mind, let the guest speak. Guard you emotion. It is always better for you to control your emotions, no matter how hard it is. Always remember that we will always here and be there for you."

She tilted her head in confusion. Understanding dawned on her when she heard Yuuhi's voice over the gate. I nodded at her and pushed her forward. She walked outside and I pulled her other two friends inside the house as they wore a confused face. We then waited inside the house for her discussion with Yuuhi to end. After a while, the door slides open.

She dashed towards me crying bawling her eyes out. I patted her back as I looked past the door, seeing Yuuhi crying on Mitarashi's shoulder. Both Sasuko and Naruko hugged Hinata to relieve her tension. I knew the reason of the fall out of course. Yuuhi was banned from seeing Hinata by the Hyuga and she accepted it, never pushing to see her again. Even when Hinata tried to talk to her, she ignored Hinata. Hinata felt betrayed of course. She simply shut down until I came into her life, well until we came into her life to be exact.

She cried herself to sleep on me and I lifted her, placing into her bed. Naruko and Sasuko both decided to stay with her. I went down to see Yuuhi and Mitarashi, still waiting in front the gate. I walked toward them.

"Give her some time, she simply didn't know what to say Yuuhi-san. She felt betrayed by you and seeing you again caused some sort of emotional trauma for her. And she's only six. But she is fine. Rest for the day Yuuhi-san, it will do neither you nor others, good being like that. Good night. "

I narrowed my eyes at Mitarashi, sensing two chakra signatures in her, one emanating from her neck. I left them.

* * *

**Well I considered placing Alex Bingo rank in because I don't know what to place here. Need review. Please I'm begging you... Nah just kidding. Actually I felt pretty stupid talking to myself in this part. Okay... I present you the bingo book.  
**

**Basic Info;**  
**Name: [Unknown] the Plaque**  
**Age Registered: N/A**  
**Village: N/A**  
**Rank: N/A**  
**Traits: No similar traits can be confirmed and all witness seen different thing.**  
**Biography: Unknown of when he started but when similar death were reported leading to the conclusion that this person actually exist. Similarity due to the fact that there was no corpse but splattered blood at the death of the victim. Similar cases were reported are the Suna Nobles and various Ninja higher than Jounin within Kumogakure and Iwagakure.**

**Personal Data;**  
**Registration ID: N/A**  
**Date of Birth: N/A**  
**Blood Type: N/A**  
**Height: N/A**  
**Weight: N/A**  
**Bloodline: N/A**

**Advanced Data;**  
**Academy Age: N/A**  
**Academy Graduation Age: N/A**  
**Chunin Age: N/A**  
**Tokubetsu Jounin Age: N/A**  
**Jounin Age: N/A**

**Mission Completed;**  
**S-rank: N/A**  
**A-rank: N/A**  
**B-rank: N/A**  
**C-rank: N/A**  
**D-rank: N/A**

**Threat Rank;**  
**Criminal Rank: S-rank**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Organization: N/A**  
**Alliance: N/A**  
**Wanted For: Suspect of the death of Nobles in Suna, death of multiple Ninja of Kumogakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato.**  
**Wanted In: Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Sunagakure.**  
**Bounty: 7100000000 Ryo**  
**Orders: Try direct combat and over power with number seeing all victim are all alone.  
**

**Skills;**  
**- Extremely stealthy.**  
**- At least talented in Genjutsu assuming the witness only saw illusion or shapeshifters.**

**Of course, there's no data you moron. He was never sighted. I wanted to put flee on sight but... meh. No one actually saw him. Maybe later I'll give him full bingo book. Cya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guyz. When I saw the review, I felt like crying in happiness. So I got excited and continued this story but in the middle... Aaah... I don't what to say. But readers, just read. And when I say read, READ! Just read it fully, okay? A bit of lemon. Yosh... Here you go. Story start.**

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

These two years have been good for those three. I managed to teach multiple things to them. I pushed and forced them to complete their chakra control and the ability to use the basic three together with shunshin without hand seals. With Naruko, I told her to improve chakra control to most due to her nature of being a Jinchuuriki. In spars, I even managed to awaken the Sharingan of Sasuko, but I told her not tell anyone about it. Hinata managed to do the Hakke Shou : Kaiten. I also thought them various taijutsu that benefits them. Hinata even manage to integrate some style into the Hyuga taijutsu style.

All in all, they were very successful. I pounded the knowledge and wisdom of limiting their ability to their head, avoiding early graduation. Even with their ability, I told them to hold back their skills. I fear that if they show their skills to early the council will demand unnecessary things from me and them. The outbursts from time to time were no longer there. I taught them how to act, how to achieve best result without people knowing. I taught them stealth and emphasize that having knowledge was power.

I walked home after considering what to do about the Uchiha rebellion. Elders Utatane and Mitokado forced Itachi to massacre his family and he took the god damn job. Even using my Danzo clone, them still denied what he said and were determined to eliminate the Uchiha. Sigh, the stupid stuck up Uchiha had bought themselves a big problem.

Knowing that, I need to tell Sasuko of this situation, I shunshin-ed to the dango shop that all three of my sisters, yes I considered all of them are my sisters, and told them to meet me back home. I waited them at the living room. I told them to sit in front of me with Sasuko in the middle.

I sigh. It was going to be hard to tell her the news I just receive from Danzo clone. "Sasuko, I want you to calm down and listen to me. You know that you brother have been distant, correct?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Your brother is going to kill off your clan and he..."

Sasuko started to become frantic. She immediately ran out the house, Naruko and Hinata immediately followed after.I was momentarily stunned as she still hadn't listen to what I said. I sighed. A foreign chakra entered the village, the weird thing was it appeared inside the Uchiha compound. So, I immediately went there. Then I saw a masked man killing the children and adults of the Uchiha clans.

"Who are you?"

I stopped the man from continuing to kill them. The man chuckled at my presence.

"Who are you to stop me? I'm just trying to do justice as they had banished me. For not my own reason, they rejected me. My brother was sacrificed for sake of this clan and they spit on us. And now, I'll purify the Uchiha blood from their taints. "

He dashed at me, I punched him, but the attack passes him as if his body phases. My eyes went wide. He just continue to run in straight line and stopped after a few meter. He looked back at me, chuckled and started to mock me.

"You heathens won't be able to touch me."

He assaulted me by teleporting behind me. I let him thought that I couldn't react fast enough, but as soon as his kunai grazed my back, I activated my time/teleport seals. Turning around I grabbed his knuckled with my left, and jabbed his elbow with an uppercut using my right, breaking his arm. I pulled his knuckle to my side along with his body forward, lifted my right hand to the left side of my head and slammed my right elbow to his face. I released my grip on his knuckle and did a 360 heel kick to his rib with my right, a crack was heard. Then I teleport behind him and slammed my chakra reinforced kick at his spine, effectively crippling him. It didn't even took one second real world to execute all that.

He flew into the wall by the last kick but his chakra disappeared altogether. I ignored his threat for now.

I searched for Sasuko signature and found hers in the main house together with Hinata, Naruko, Mikoto and Itachi. Fugaku's chakra signature was dimming. I shunshin-ed there in time to block the Sharingan gaze at all four of them knowing the danger of the illusion.

"Ichigo-kun. Why are you here?"

"For them. Do you really want to do this Itachi? You know you won't win."

Both of us stood against each other.

"Take this outside Itachi. Don't involve this fight with them."

He scoff. His eyes filled with hatred at the mere glance of the people behind me. But it disappear but a sudden crazed glint in his eyes appear when he looked at me. He shunshin-ed outside and me following him. We stood against each other on the roof. He drew his kunai and dashed at me. but sadly, his speed didn't even reach 60% of my speed. I simply channeled the earth chakra within me and caught the kunai barehanded using my left hand. I punched downward at Itachi but he shunshin-ed out of the way. I continue straight punching the roof, blowing it up with smokes and hole.

I shunshin-ed in front of Itachi who was crouching at another roof. I kicked at his feet allowing him to jump. As he tried to do a hand seal, I slapped both his hands from coming together and punted Itachi through the roof. I jumped down, following him. Entering the house I noticed this was the house earlier with a tanto stabbed through Fugaku's chest, pinning him to the wall. I turned around and saw Itachi, holding a kunai on Naruko's neck. Sasuko and Hinata were together with Mikoto.

Itachi started to laugh as her Naruko closer, and started to mock me. His sharingan spins and morphed.

"I have obtained a greater power. The power of Mangekyou Sharingan. Even if the price to obtain it is too steep. But I shall bring you down to your knees Ichigo-kun."

"And the price for that?"

I goaded him. He grinned.

"Killing your best friend."

I chuckled internally, he would be surprised to see this. I focused the Roots program that kills the emotion by killing your best friend to the forefront of my mind. I focused on the feeling of the action and the guilt of the action, I ignored everything else and emptied my memory for a while. I channelled a miniscule amount of chakra to my eyes changing my eyes almost similar to Itachi. I opened my eyes. As soon as Itachi saw this, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Mangekyou..."

I narrowed my eyes, as if angered at him. The others in the room were also surprised at seeing my Sharingan. I stared intently at him. The silence was overwhelming. Swiftly activating my seal, I grabbed Naruko, teleported to the her to Mikoto's side and back in front of Itachi. I cocked my hand back and punches at him. A purple formed in front of him, however the force from my punch, drove Itachi and the cracked skull apparition through the wall and out of the house.

"Susanoo."

He spoke. I stood inside the house gazing intently at his eyes. My face showed no emotion but contempt. The apparition vanished. we both looked at each other in the eyes.

I saw his cheeks reddened at my gaze. I froze at the sudden line of thought that traveled in my brain. And so I prayed for all of the gods present out there, for it not to be what I thought it is. I was sweating bullets at the idea. I stood impassively. He looked me in the eyes and...

"Tsukuyomi"

I was suddenly at a red plain desert, with crimson sky and black moon. I tried to repel the illusion but it held strong. My body suddenly went rigid, as Itachi approach me. He caress my cheek lovingly.

On the inside, I curse everything in this world. I felt like crying, I was emotionally shocked and horrified at his action. I wanted to scream, to cry, balling my eyes for him to let me go. I raged through my constraint. My vein were popping at the shear pressure I tried to move. Yet nothing happened.

He held me in place as he hugged me. I stood impassively not giving him the pleasure of torturing me. He giggled like... a girl? And ripped open my shirt. He touches me in the chest as he sniff at my scent and caress it. He places his head on my shoulder and hold my head and kissed me.

Even if it taste like strawberry, my mind doesn't accept it. I cursed him. I tried again and again to dispel the illusion. Knowing that this is his Sharingan's power, I tried to use my sharingan to dispel it but it seems that my sharingan haven't fully evolved making it unusable. I tried using my chakra, my biomass, everything but failed. I cursed him again. I panicked.

As I continue to rant in my mind, about the disgust of such action, his image rippled to a leaner body, one which I didn't recognize. He pushed me down onto the sand. My eyes are too immature to dispel the illusion. I cursed again in my mind. He loosen all of my clothing causing me to shiver in fear.

He lied on my side caressing me every now and then. No words were spoken. There was a crazed glint in his eyes. He stripped his clothes, to only see his chest were wrapped in a binding and a small underwear. I frowned. He... She? unwrapped the binding, releasing a plentiful bosom of c-cup size chest. i stunned at seeing it. She hugged me as her hair flowed to the side, placing her head on my chest. I felt the restriction on me lifted. I looked at her in the eyes and saw her tears flowed down.

"Ichigo-kun, would you make love to me?"

"Uchi.."

"Shhh, call Chii-chan."

She held her index finger to my lips. She held my chest, twirling her finger. I hold her shoulder slowly.

"You're Sasuk..."

Slap. She slapped me in the face. I was to surprise to do anything. Her face was filled with disdain, rage and anger.

"That bitch stole you from me! I was the one who see you first! I saw you protect your sister! I kept protecting you from the eyes of those villagers! I looked at you long before her! And yet she stole you from me! You're mine! Don't speak of her in my presence!"

She snapped. Broke out of rage, her eyes soften at my reddening cheek.

"Does it hurts?"

I was too shocked at her action to do anything. She immediately caresses my cheek and leaned down at my face. She licks the slap mark while purring all the while. The surrounding changed to my room. It was actually the exact copy of everything, down to the latest book on the shelf. I was horrified at the fact she was able to stalk me without triggering my alarm or myself. She places her forehead on my chest.

"I know you always do want you had to do to find my attention. I always knew that you loved me. I know you did, did you Ichigo-kun?"

She looked at me lovingly but there was crazed madness behind it.

This girl is delusional and bipolar, I always thought she was a guy, how the fuck did the idea came from? Ahh, hell, this is amusing.

"Please love me! I love you, Ichigo-kun. Ever since I saw you ran out of the orphanage, carrying Naruko, I always thought of you. The boy who took care of the girl without caring what others said. You love her unconditionally. I don't want anyone, other than you. Love me Ichigo, like me you. Please Ichigo-kun. Please."

She whispered at the end as tears slowly traveled down her cheeks. With her posture of how she held her body small, the pale complexion of her skin, it truly excite me. But the sadness in her voice struck something deep within my mind. She lurched forward and hug my chest as she sobbed. I sighed. I chuckled then I laughed out loud. She looked at me in a disbelieving face. Soon her surprise turned to anger at my seemingly dismissal.

Before she could lash out, I cupped her chin and smiled at her. Surprised at my sudden show of affection, her face turned crimson. I caress her cheek and brushed her hair. She closed her eyes and purred lovingly. I hugged her while I turned and pushed her down as she yelp in surprise. I graze her lips with mine as I continue to cuddle with her. I lowered my head to her neck as I inhale and savour the smell of sweet scent from glistening sweat on her ashy white skin. Her body shuddered at my voluntary act of endearment.

As our skins tangled together in contact, I kissed her neck down to her chest. She lifted her hand and places it on my shoulder, gripping at mere touch of my lips on her bosom. I fondled it with care and tender. She quivered at the sensation and tighten her grip on my shoulder as she screams as I pinched it, in ultimate pleasure. As she wet my bottom, I moved up to her, and grazed her left cheek with my lips. She rested from the climax on my right hand as my left traveled down to her bottom slit.

As soon my hand reaches its destination, her right hand quickly released my shoulder and gripped my hand in fear. I kissed her in the neck and held her shoulder, firm. Getting the reaction I intended, she allowed me to lower my hand to her precious place. I played with her, up and down. I started to finger her with my middle and index finger, moving inside and out. As she continue to quivered in lust, I managed to reach the spot where she tensed at a mere touch. As her grip on my hand continue to become stronger with each passing sweep, I curled my finger at spot, wetting my hand and deafening my ears in her screams of pleasure.

As she panted away, I pulled out my hands and lick the sweat liquid while she looks at me and her cheek turned rose. I chuckled at her and position my growing erection to her very slit and hugged her, placing her head on my shoulder. When she felt my equipment, she accidentally scratched my back in fear. I soothe her with soft stroke on her back. When she nodded in confirmation, I pushed up slowly as she shudder and tremble in excite and pleasure.

She moans at the pleasure of having me inside of her. I kissed her neck, licked her ear as I to ride her with slow motion. Up and down. I slowed down and a allow her to ride at her discretion. She moved as her chest brushed with mine, every sweep increase the lust and pleasure within her. The intense pleasure were getting to both of us. The rides became rougher as both of us having felt the need to release. The movement were erratic and wild. She bit my neck as I continue to pleasure her. The ends was near as I thrust into her as hard as possible, slamming her slit to my body, pelvis to pelvis, as we both of came.

Our breaths were hard and ragged. I slipped out and cuddle with her. She smiled at me and the afterglow of our lovemaking shined through her face. I chuckled at her and continued to caress her skin. Our breath evened and she looked at me questioningly.

"Why didn't you smile more often Ik-kun?"

"Ik-kun now was it?"

I smirked playfully and she blushed. Remembering her question she pouted cutely.

"We are shinobi, Chi-chan. Our life was centered at lies and deceit. I wore mask like you did in order to help Naruko."

"I didn't. My fat... Fugaku placed a seal on me. I... "

Her eyes started to water. I kissed her cheek and caress her lovingly. She smiled at me.

"Enough about me. Why did you help Naruko?"

"Because of a promise. I promised her dad to take care of her, at least until she was able to decide for herself. As soon as she reach genin, I'll possibly left this place altogether."

Her eyes widen at my implication. Fear settled in her face as I look confused.

"No! Don't go! Don't leave me Ik-kun! Please..."

I sighed at her action. I hugged her as she tightens her grip on me.

"Don't go Ik-kun, stay. I want you, I need you. I... "

She went silent. Then with thoughtful look on her face, she turned to me. That baffled me.

"Did you see who was with me tonight?"

Yeah, that faker.

"Hm, that fake Madara?"

"What do you mean fake?"

"He's too weak to be Madara Uchiha. His reaction time and reflex were only as high as an ANBU. The only reason he got away was his ability to warp and become intangible or else he would already be dead. If that is Uchiha Madara then the story of him battling Hashirama on equal ground were highly exaggerated. Plus, shouldn't Uchiha Madara be dead by now?"

Her face turned to shock at the fact I managed to win against the faker. She held her breath and released it.

"He invited me to an organization called Akatsuki. The goal was to capture all Bijuu and used them for world peace. Well, they said for world peace."

She looked at me in the eyes. I chuckled at the clique goal for a villain.

"No need to worry, Chi-chan. I won't leave, only till death did us apart."

She was happy for a moment until the weight of her earlier action began to seep into her. She began to sob on my chest.

"Don't worry just rest. I'll take care of everything."

Noticing the change was complete. I used my completely morphed Mangekyou to assert my will over the illusion, ending the Tsukiyomi and place a Sleep Illusion on Chi-chan. As she slumped to the ground, I dashed and caught her. I release the seal on her surprising the people around us. I immediately opened my new Yami Kurogan (Mangekyou + Byakugan) and places genjutsu all over the Uchiha compound causing all people to fell asleep in the area, and people will ignore it from outside.

I send out Blacklight Clone to clean the compound and look for survivor and carry them to the gate, including Naruko, Sasuko, Hinata, Mikoto and Chi-chan. I left a shadow clone with Chi-chan to take care of her. I searched the compound high and low looking to salvage all form of knowledge. I raided the library, copying all possible form of knowledge. I consumed all of the dead.

Suddenly, I felt pain in my eyes as it morphed again. I looked for the info on Mangekyou and found the answer. I've absorbed the family of the owner of my eyes making it Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, giving me the Mugen no Yami Kurogan. I chuckled at my luck, I looked for the closest member of family for Chi-chan which was her father's and sealed away the eyes for later transplant. The body was consumed. I looked for the information of skill for the new eyes and stored it. The info on Naka Shrine came up and I stored it in the recess of my mind. I then continue to consume all the dead member of the clan to store more biomass for future use.

As soon as everything was done, I notified the Hokage. A few minutes later a full squadron of ANBU arrived together with him. In furious tone he asked me what happened. I told him that him that I will brief the event in the council chamber. The med-ninja rushed the patient to the hospital as I sent my clones together with them. The meeting was held immediately.

~ Scene Change ~

Currently at the meeting room, Hiruzen, shinobi council and the civilian council waited my explanation. While the Elders waited shiftily. The leader of the Merchant Guild looked at me while narrowing his eyes.

"Who the hell are you boy?"

The civilian council nodded while the shinobi council sat impassively.

"Jounin Ichigo. Identification ID 5257GRA 0714GP. Mission mark 'Reaper'."

The shinobi council widen their eyes in surprise. The civilian council only nodded, not understanding the implication of knowing my mission mark. They only wanted to know what happened.

"And what happened at the Uchiha compound?"

"It started when my charges went to the Uchiha compound. Noticing that death littered the ground, they dashed toward the main house where the parent of one of my charges, Uchiha Sasuko lived. I didn't follow them as I noticed a foreign chakra signature over the other side of the compound. I went there and saw a mask claiming that he, I repeat claiming that he is Uchiha Madara by telling me the story of said man. I of course did not believe in him and engage him in a fight. In the battle, I managed to break his right arm, smashed his nose, cracked his rib and spine, however he fled from the fight.

I did not chase after him as he use a some sort of teleportation skill. I then headed to the main house where I felt Uchiha Fugaku chakra signature was dimming. As soon as I entered the room, I saw Uchiha Fugaku dead, stabbed in the heart and pinned to the wall, Uchiha Itachi was engaging with Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuko, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruko. Noticing a spike of chakra from Uchiha Itachi, I moved to block the gaze of my charges and Uchiha Mikoto, disrupting the eye-based illusion that Uchiha Itachi was about to cast on them.

We took the battle outside. In battle, I accidentally shoved him into the house where my charges where resting. He took Uzumaki Naruko and mocked me with his newly evolved Sharingan. I showed him my Sharingan and.."

"Wait sharingan?"

Hiruzen spoke and frowned. I nodded.

"How?"

The civilian councils started to whisper with each other. Nara Shukaku narrowed his eyes, and suddenly snapped open in recognition. He coughed out to get the attention of the others.

"Jounin Ichigo, who is your family and what is the name?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Uchiha."

He nodded and asked another question.

"Why haven't you return and entered the clan?"

"I have no desire to enter a clan full of stuck up, power hungry clan that uses the sharingan as a crutch rather than a tool. The clan disgust me with their belief together several other personal reason. It doesn't help that they are the one who planned the attack on my charge at the time she was three."

I scoff at that. The civilian councils looked at me in disdain while Hiruzen look shamed. He coughed out loud.

"Continue with your report Jounin Ichigo."

"As I said, I showed him my Sharingan, I had just noticed a genjutsu was placed on him. I quickly saved Naruko away from him and knock him out of the house. He attempted to lock me into an illusion, but I manage to broke it and counter it to make him fall asleep. I closed our distance to dispel the genjutsu. When I dispelled the genjutsu, I accidently dispelled a seal placed on him, or to be precise her. It seems that Uchiha Fugaku placed a seal on her during her birth to change her body composition to that of a man."

Hiruzen and the shinobi council frowned.

"As I searched for other survivor and rounded up my charges and Uchiha Mikoto with them, all of them which had fainted due to the strain and stress. I also brought along Uchiha Itachi to the hospital with my clones guarding her, as she was the only possible one to have seen the mask man I deduced from the presence of a genjutsu, possibly the man placed the genjutsu on her. The reason for the massacre was not told as I could only say that the masked man had massacre the Uchiha and wanted to use Uchiha Itachi as the scape goat."

The room was silenced. Hiruzen cleared his throat with a still disbelieved face. The elders looked at me guiltily as I stressed on the word 'reason for massacre' and 'scape goat'.

"What do you suggest Jounin Ichigo?"

"I suggest we let Uchiha Itachi rest to avoid having her from freaking out due to her unnatural circumstances and the genjutsu. I will take care of her. Having familiar face that was there before her break down would help her recover enormously. As for my charges, they will be in my care. Uchiha Mikoto should be the leader of the clan as soon as possible. If anything else I would be willing to act as momentary leader for the clan but no more than three month."

"Very well. You may continue on with your duty."

I nodded at them and left them. I immediately head towards the hospital where my charges were placed. Seeing they were fine, I went to Mikoto's room. She was still unconscious from the stress. Then I walked to Chi-chan's room. I stood by her bed and places a genjutsu in the room making the room completely ignored and felt as if it simply doesn't exist outside of the boundary. All thought on the room would immediately forget it and replaced with other things on their mind. All traces and record will simply be gone for momentarily as long as the genjutsu was not dispelled.

My ultimate illusion. It uses the amount of chakra as high as one-tailed beast and a perfect chakra control, making everything in the place, completely forgotten. The Forgotten Palace.

I lifted my illusion on Itachi, waking her up. She opened her eye, entered a panic state and was about to lash out before I wrapped her in my arms. She continued to struggle for a while. As soon as she was completely rational, she started to sob into my chest hugging me tightly.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

I stroke her hair slowly, letting her calm down. When she stopped crying, she holds me tighter.

"What will happen to me now?"

I used Yamanaka's mind walking skills to show what happened in the meeting room. When she finally reviewed all the memories, I cupped her in the chin and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"We'll wait and see, love. We'll wait and see. No god shall separate us."

I replied with voice, laced with sadness.

* * *

**Ha ha ha... got you, didn't I. You know when I wrote the story and thought about it and I said, 'Sure, why not?'. But at the beginning, it was agonizing. I wanted to cut my hand for writing that part. My eyes bled in stress. I still can't believe I managed to write that part. Brrr... painful. So, I'm not very good at describing stuff, especially the fight. Yes, I could imagine the fight to go longer, but I'm writing it too slow! Sigh~ Okay. Chapter 4 done. A bit longer than usual. Review please.**

**Btw. Thank for the review**

**KDS1989 : Hu hu hu. You'll have to wait and see. Nyahaha~**

**NIX'S WARDEN : Thx man.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so there were a lot of flash back here. Hah, why should I care. I revised this thing again and again. Though there were always mistakes. I was still wondering how I should continue this. What about butterfly effect?**

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

I stood watching the village descend into chaos. Across of me was my sisters, all of them had their cheeks soaked in tears. Hiruzen and ANBUs were littered around the ground bloodied and some fainted from the battle. There were splattered blood of dead body created from my Blacklight. Itachi was restrained and pinned to the wall, completely chakra exhausted. Summons was running around the village creating havoc.

"Why Nii-san? Why did you do this?"

Naruko cried at me.

_~ Flashback ~_

_When Naruko age reached 10 years old and 2 years after the massacre, I started to distance myself from Naruko and her company. I could be say completely shut off from communication. Whenever they approached me, I acted extremely cold and distant. I didn't even acknowledge Chi-chan as she strived for my attention. When she threaten to attack I simply trashed them._

_It is also the start when various deaths occurred within the village. I started to attack various corrupt individuals within the village using my connection with Roots to obtain the target. I killed them various ways, splattered to the ground, head missing, skinned, and poison. For fun, I attacked using wind chakra and severed their heads off, none captured me in action of course._

_I cleansed Konoha, from head to toe. When they died I revealed all their corruption for all to see. I pasted their deeds on everywhere. The civilian council especially, are missing a lot of heads. When replaced, if it's still corrupt, I simply offed them again. What puzzles me, I simply can't find any mistake within the Elders orders. Most of their orders if not all, were made to the benefit of Konoha, even if it seems unruly. That was the only reason I let them off._

_Of course, I made it to seem it wasn't my fault. Even there was a connection, they simply can't pin point it. Even when I was dragged to the ANBU Torture and Interrogation department, they can't get anything out of me due to my capabilities with Yamanaka mindwalk. I simply lie to their face and they accepted it. It doesn't help that I can control my heartbeat._

_With them out of the way could my next stage of the plan. Having the backing Hiruzen also helps, even if I had to reveal few of my secrets and ability. Within that period, I did come across a summoning scroll. However that was a story for another day. It has been 3 years since I started my personal vendetta._

_And this morning I started to ravage Konoha to make name for myself. I created various Blacklight clones with full capabilities of ANBU and have them prepared as future corpse. The roots were already prepared for my invasion. I simply stood at the edge of the town, bit my thumb, smother the seal on my forearm, channelled two-tailed worth of chakra and slammed my palm to the ground._

_A burst of smoke signalled my summons presence. I created twenty clones and send them to attack the village with my summons following them. The Boss rampaged through the town._

_I flared my chakra and waited for the opposition to arrive. Surprisingly, Chi-chan was the first to reach me. I smiled at her. She looked at me and frowned._

_"What is the meaning of the Ik-kun."_

_I closed my eyes and focused on my perfected Taijutsu form. I channelled the element throughout my body. My biomass were reformed into the most lean and perfected figure of man. When I knew that what I consumed is stored in my personal space and interrupted by any law of physics and ninja, either organic or inorganic. I managed to consume various things, from metal to wood._

_I controlled the metal part of my biomass to coat my bones, strengthening them. Raiton chakra, seeped to my nerve system improving my brain, thinking speed, reaction time and reflex were improved to godly level. Suiton chakra trickle into my bloodstream, allowing my blood to stream faster throughout my body with my biomass preventing from ruptures._

_Katon chakra oozed into my muscle, constantly burning, making it easier to contract and retract my muscles. Doton chakra, coats my skin, strengthening it to counter the G-force. Fuuton chakra leaked into the air around me, completely removing the air resistance but allow the air to enter my lung at greater rate. I opened my eyes and my sharingan spins madly._

_My extreme taijutsu mode, I simply call it the God Mode. I wanted to add gate release however my composition as a non-living being and having no actual body structure, I didn't know where exactly is my chakra gate._

_Hiruzen came with all his ANBU together with my extra ANBU came as soon as I opened my eyes. The Roots were fending away my clones and the summons to avoid civilian casualty. I grinned madly at the sight of guarded expression of my opponent. Itachi had already turned on her Mangekyou, Hiruzen in his armor, ANBU were flashing hand seals, ready to battle. Perhaps giving out 5-tailed level chakra was a good idea._

_"What is the meaning of this, Jounin Ichigo!?"_

_I simply spoke._

_"Ready, set….. Go."_

_I activated my time/teleport seals. I teleported above one of my clone, stepped on the air using my air walk, punched him down his spine, smearing myself with his blood. His flesh splattered to the surrounding ANBU. Everyone froze. The only using my connection to the clone, I knew the only thing they was a flicker before blood splattered, and only after that my figure vanished as if an illusion. An after-image._

_Every one of them, instinctively coat themselves with chakra. A purple apparition appeared around Chi-chan. Hiruzen had already summoned his Enma-staff. I smirked. I teleported in front of another clone, slammed my hand into his stomach and ripped it apart. I threw his upper body at Chi-chan.I ripped its legs and threw it at the other ANBUs. I teleported in front of Hiruzen, allows him to lift his staff, before punting at his staff shoving him backward. I teleported front of Chi-chan and kicked her blood smeared Susanoo, cracking and vanishing it, and slamming her into a house without protection._

_I teleported behind my clone and did a 360 heel kick, completely breaking his hands and ribs, heaving his corpse from the momentum of my kick, to another batch of ANBUs. I dashed toward my two clones, stopped between them, held their heads, smashing it together, completely destroying their heads. I stopped and stood there. I allowed my God Mode to recede._

_I looked around and saw a few ANBU still standing and frozen in surprise, Hiruzen holding his staff trying to stand from a pill of ANBU, unconscious behind him. Chi-chan walking out a hole from a house completely battered from force. Several of ANBUs tried to stand from the assault and backlash from me killing my own clones._

_"This is getting boring, fast."_

_As I said that, the elite jounin shunshin-ed into the area. Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma. I smirked and use my elemental manipulation to create six elemental dragon. Two earth, two water and two fire. I sent them to attack the remaining force without killing them of course. A few broken bones won't hurt. The ANBUs and Chi-chan started to retaliate at the dragon using various elemental attack. The jounin aimed me._

_I side stepped Maito's punch, creating the illusion of my jumping back. I held his leg and threw him at Hatake, who already Raikiri-ed my illusion. I snatched Sarutobi's Hien (Flying Swallow), change its coating to Raiton, and threw it and Yuuhi's arm, paralysing her. I then dashed at Sarutobi and poked his throat cutting his breath circulation choking him. Several second later, he fainted._

_Realizing that the jounin were down, I took out four kunai and a seal tag. I looked back my dragons, surrounding Chi-chan and Hiruzen. I allow them to dissipate. Chi-chan shocked at sudden dissapearance, was slammed to a wall at the side four kunai pinning her. I teleported in front of her and placed the tag. She was paralysed and chakra drained._

_I teleported in front of Hiruzen crouching, swept him, grabbed his throat and slammed him to the ground. I lifted him back on the throat and punched his rib. Cracking a few of them. Suddenly three similar chakra signature approached me. All three making a pained face at me. I sneered at them and threw Hiruzen to the side._

_~ Flashback End ~_

I chuckled at them and then I let out a full blown laughter. I smirked at them.

"Aww, the widdle baby swister misswes his older bwother? Ha, ha, ha, I'm not your brother you buffoon. He was trapped, trapped within his own desire to protect you ungrateful mortals."

All of them wore a confused face at my declaration. I smirked.

"A'ah, your brother was no longer here three years ago. Of course, you were suspicious at me. But can you do anything. No. Because you're weak. Easily deceived. I scoured this village, killed a few to test my skills and planned its destruction today. Today marks my freedom from your brother constraint. Ha, ha, ha."

"No way, Ichi-nii was strong. There no way he would be possessed by you."

Sasuko snarled at me. I smiled internally.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I walked into the training ground and saw Sasuko pounding at the training post. When she my footstep, she turned at me. Noticing it was me, she snarled. Tears was about to break from her eyes._

_"Why? Why didn't you stop Itachi earlier? You knew of the rebellion. And you knew what the Elders would do, why didn't you stop her?"_

_I stayed silent and that further angered Sasuko. She ran at me and smashed her fist into my face. I was slammed into a tree and slumped to the ground. I wiped the blood on my lips. I told Sasuko alone in her room about the incident. I told her the truth what occurred so that she will not seek revenge._

_I looked at her emotionlessly. She snarled again and jumped me, pushes me to the tree. She pounded my face with her fists. Again and again. With every hit she stroke, pain were evident in her eyes. With every pound, tears threaten to flow out. She kept on going. I let her. Until she stopped hitting, holding my cheeks in her hands._

_"Why wouldn't you fight back, Ichi-nii?"_

_She cried. I pushed myself of the ground and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder for I don't know how long, soon I lifted her and placed her inside the house, in her room, on her bed. As I was about to leave, she holds my hand._

_"Ichi-nii you're strong aren't you? Why didn't you do anything?"_

_I pet her head lovingly. I smiled sadly at her._

_"Being strong doesn't mean one was omnipotent. It doesn't mean that he was all-knowing. I'm human, Sasuko. Even I makes mistake. In my case, my strength, no perhaps, my time is borrowed."_

_She hugged me again and sobbed into sleep._

_~ Flashback End ~_

Yes, since then she called me her brother.

"Yes, your brother is quite strong you know. Did you want to know what happened to him? Of course you would want to. 13 years ago, I came to him in offer for power, then we made a contract. In 10 years' time I will have his body in return he would gain power above you mortals. Did you remember? 13 years ago, he made a pact with me and his body is the price."

I sneered at Naruko, reminding her of the orphanage incident, her eyes widen.

"10 years ago, our contract was further developed, in return for Hinata's safety, he made a deal with me, to be able to fight toe on toe with the Kumo head ninja. What a joke, furthering his contract with his mind as the knowledge became my knowledge"

I spoke arrogantly, facing Hinata as she gasped, closing her mouth with her hands.

"5 years ago, during the massacre, he once again made an even higher deal with me. To borrow my strength and I allow him to nurture it, letting it stronger. The power he obtained was not his at all, every single one of his strength was originally mine. Yes, his strength was mine. And now I, came to fulfil the contract and takes his soul, mind and body away."

Sasuko and Itachi gritted their teeth.

"He clued you. But you imbeciles were too stupid to even consider he was pleading for your help. The contract states that he shall tell no one. He shall not kill himself. he was asking you people to kill him you morons. Yes, yes. He was crying at night knowing one day he will be consumed by me yet, all you did was ignoring him. The one he protects ignored his plea and suffering. How pathetic you humans are. Now suffer your arrogance."

Tears flowed down their cheeks.

"But be happy I won't be able to kill you. That damned Ichigo. Always planning and scheming."

I snarled and gritted my teeth. Then I smiled.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't kill the others or hurt you."

They tensed at my declaration. I held my head as if in pain and screamed. I sneered at myself as if in self loathing.

"Damn that meddling human."

Their eyes widen at the implication that I was still in there.

"Nii-san!""Ichi-nii!""Ichigo-sensei!""Ik-kun!"

They screamed at me in desperation. I tighten my grip on my temple.

"Shut up!"

I turned around and sprint away from Konoha at top speed. I dispelled my summons and in just a few minutes I reached the rice country. I smirked at the prospect of hunting a traitor. I send out the Blacklight Clones to scour the country and search for that snake. For 3 hours searching I found all his bases and his own personal location. I personally went at him while my other clones completely decimate his other bases consuming everything alive in there.

I walked into the base and sent a Blacklight Clone forward to make way for my final confrontation. The base was completely empty by the time I reach the final room. I opened the door and saw Orochimaru sweating bullets at my presence.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A cornered snake. I wonder what will he do."

At my taunt, he snarled at me and threw a kunai at my head. I teleported to the end of the room leaving behind an earth clone. His eyes widen in surprise. I chuckled

"So, how does it felt when someone used your own technique back in your face?"

I chuckled at his face when he turned toward me seething. I noticed that he extended his neck to bite me from behind, while in front of me was an earth bunshin from the beginning. I let him. As soon as the forbidden seal was inscribed on me, he returned back and chuckled as the bunshin crumbled. But then stopped in surprise, seeing I was not crawling with agony before I chuckled and grinned in anticipation.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I sneaked into Mitarashi's house and saw Yuuhi and Mitarashi sleeping together, under a blanket, naked. I blood oozes from my nose from my wild imagination. I wiped it off. And I slowly whispered. My first trial._

_"Genjutsu : Forgotten Palace"_

_I quickly placed sleep illusion on them and separate both of them. I lifted Mitarashi away and place her in the middle of her house's living room. She suddenly mumbled and opened her eyes, looking at me. I stopped moving. My heart was beating like crazy as she continued back to her sleep. I sighed._

_I placed her down and used iryojutsu to numb every single pain receptor in her body and further induce her sleep. I started to inscribe seal on the floor around her. I focused my thought on her cursed seal._

_Contain. Separate. Soul. Chakra. Pull. Absorb. Sever. Cut. Tear. Hold. Burn. Reap. Integrate. Fill. Replenish. Fix. Fix. Fix._

_I sighed. I walked to the edge of the room and took a deep breath._

_Suzaku. Purify. Seiryu. Empower. Byakko. Strengthen. Genbu. Heals._

_I created four clones and each went to their own corner. I went to the centre and sat on Mitarashi's thigh and slapped her in the face._

_She opened her eyes in surprise and I quickly bit her neck where the seal was placed and transfer my own chakra on it. She almost trashed me in panic but when my chakra flows through her, she was dazed and in a trance from the pleasure of my chakra. My clones quickly channelled their chakra and slammed their hands on the seals._

_Her cursed seal disintegrate into my mouth and the soul within simply torn asunder by chakra and I kept on sending my chakra knowing that the seal have not completely disintegrated. Mitarashi started to hug me and moans in pleasure and I excruciatingly stopped myself from raping her right there and then. As soon as it was done I immediately induced her back to sleep and mind walked her, locking that memory. I sent my clone to place her back together with Yuuhi, as well as removing the illusion and removing the numbness._

_With the hypothesis of how the cursed seal works was complete, I dropped the illusion, went back to my room and placed another illusion. I quickly used my brush to write another seal to graft at my body._

_Contain. Soul. Concentrate. World. Absorb. Tear. Pull. Integrate. Hold. Entity. Single. Devour. Chakra. Soul. Memory. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fire. Burn. Water. Cooled. Earth. Harden. Wind. Protect. Thunder. Combine. Suzaku. Purify. Seiryu. Empower. Byakko. Strengthen. Genbu. Heal._

_I stood in the middle of the seal and channelled my chakra through the brush and wrote Death. The seals moved and travelled to my body ready to be activated. I chuckled at the prospect using the seal. Tired, I fell onto my bed and fell asleep._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Next, morning I woke up irritated._

_I travelled through my consciousness to my ANBU to see what happened. As soon as I reached my clone to see what happened, I chuckled at the sight Mitarashi strangling Hiruzen asking for information while Yuuhi was trying to pacify the situation. Hiruzen was choking out sputters, not really understanding what happened. My clone looked at his partner and tilted his head toward Mitarashi. His partner sighed before both of them went to restrain Mitarashi._

_Mitarashi, snapped out of excitement chuckled sheepishly._

_"What is the commotion about, Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko?"_

_"My seal was gone, old man. So who did you send for?"_

_Hiruzen widen his eyes in surprise, frowned and stayed silent, deep in thought. Knowing what he was thinking, I went back to my body and shunshin-ed to the Hokage tower seeing Mitarashi was enraged._

_"What do you mean you can't tell me, old man?"_

_"Calm down, Mitarashi. You yourself told me, he erased your memory of the event only seeing his shadow, correct?"_

_She nodded._

_"Then obviously he doesn't want you to know who he was. Now go home and rest for the day."_

_Mitarashi sighed and smiled cheekily at Hiruzen. She jumped on him and kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of the window, passing right next to me._

_"Thanks, old man."_

_Yuuhi huffed at her disrespect and nodded at Hiruzen, leaving the office._

_"So?"_

_Hiruzen turned at me, kunai in hands together with my clone and his partner. Then they calmed down, seeing me leaning to the wall next to the window. I nodded at Hiruzen and both ANBU left us alone._

_"I assumed you're the one who removed it."_

_I nodded._

_"About my plans."_

_Hiruzen sighed and looked weary as he sat on his chair. He took out his pipe and started smoking._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Ichigo-kun?"_

_"It's a necessary evil for this world. You better starts to retrain or you'll lose too badly old man."_

_Hiruzen sighed._

_~ Flashback End ~_

Yes, everything was planned. I activated the seal I created that day. The function of the seal was to combine all fractions of souls and combine them together and completely destroy it by taking its chakra and memory. The soul will then be purified and released to the reaper for eternal banishment with the need to sacrifice a soul was removed due to the foundation of the seals was desecration of life.

When Orochimaru felt his soul being pulled he screamed at me in murder. Then, one by one black fragment of his soul went into the seal and after a while all fragment was complete leaving only Orochimaru trying to deny his demise. I channelled the chakra to increase the pull and he was immediately torn from his body. As his soul entered the all of the chakra contained and the memory absorbed.

The shinigami appeared in front of me and he placed his hand on my neck pulling Orochimaru's soul. I nodded at the creature and it nodded back. It left and I sat down to integrate the new memories from the snake and his followers.

~ Memory Integration ~

- Konoha - Sannin - Konoha - Danzo - Experiment - Nawaki - Lies - Hokage - Jealousy - Immortality - Kekkei Genkai - Doujutsu - Sharingan - Akatsuki - rings - Bijuu - Hidan - Kakuzu - Konan - Deidara - Sasori - Pein - Kisame - Zetsu - Betrayal - Orochimaru-sama - Promise -

~ Memory Sequence End ~

I sighed at the prospect of having to infiltrate the Akatsuki. I cut off Orochimaru's head, sealed it in a scroll and stored it away. Then, I took his Akatsuki ring and wore the ring on my left little finger. I lied down on the ground and thought of what to do next.

My spy networks were already established in all country. The current problem that I could fix was the civil wars in Kiri, tyrant in Nami, tyrant in Yuki, though, Akatsuki base seems were located at Ame, I wondered where to go. I stood and send my Blacklight Clones to change the bases into my hideout and works as the main base other than in villages.

I walked out the base while covering my face with an empty mask and went toward Kirigakure. After travelling for a while, night approached. I set up a camp and started to lie down watching the sky. I turned around and let myself fell into slumber. The next morning, I continue my journey.

* * *

**So I killed off one of the main player. Now what will happen next? Ku ku ku. Sleepy~ Ta ta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter there is a bit disturbing scene.**

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

After two weeks, I reached the edge of Kirigakure. I placed my hood up and activated my Kurogan. I went inside the forest there and started moving at high pace toward the largest chakra signatures that contains multiple bloodline-like chakra. Stealthily, I reached the edge of a clearing. I saw a battalion of Kirigakure shinobi dying, some with magma pooling beneath them, some with their skins eroded. I ignored them and focus on the one who did that. An auburn-haired woman stood in front of a group of people, possibly the rebel faction. I watched as she moved backward and greets two of her comrade. The commanding aura however suggests that she is their leader. Either the commanding officer or the actual leader.

I nodded at myself and created a Blacklight Clone and send him to infiltrate Yagura's shinobi. Then I create another one to wait here and consume the dead. I turned toward the rebels and saw a few of them were pillaging the cargo nearby. As the leader of the group moved back, I followed her.

After a while, we reached the base and she heads inside after talking for a while with her subordinate. I cloaked myself and slipped inside the compound. I followed her to her room as she sat on a chair with multiple papers on the desk in front of her. She sighed and took out a sake bottle from the compartment of the desk. I leaned at the closed door. As she sipped the sake, I spoke.

"So, you're the rebel leader."

She startled and quickly went to defensive position while glancing around the room, searching for my position.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Nobody."

My voice reverberated through the room. She narrowed her eyes, sensing a chakra build up from her, I swiftly went behind her and placed a kunai on her neck, effectively stopping her jutsu usage.

"I wouldn't do that if were you."

"What do you want?"

I removed my kunai and circled around her desk, went in front of her and sat on a chair. With my cloak and empty mask, ensuring that nobody saw my face, I chuckled at her.

"What is the benefit to me if I were to end this skirmish and help you to remove Kirigakure from Yagura's control?"

She reluctantly sat on her chair and looked at me.

"Mercenary?"

"Nope, just a rouge shinobi. Well you can call me… Rei."

I chuckled at her.

"Ghost? Well then, my name is Mei Terumi. Of course we would be willing to pay you for your... Assistance."

"Hooo… No, test no, nothing. How would you trust me?"

I mused at her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I believe if you are capable of catching me off guard then of course, you are stealthy enough. But the question is, are you strong enough?"

Suddenly the door burst open showing her two subordinate. Both of them quickly prepared to combat me. However they before they could do anything, I used the two clones I created when I sensed them, to stop them. When they went into position, my clones slipped into their shadow zapped them unconscious. Both of them crumpled to the floor and my clones dismissed themselves. I was still facing Terumi.

She narrowed her eyes, clearly displeased at my action however ignored it in favour of knowing my capabilities especially when she hadn't notice anything during the scuffle of any hints of my power. She channelled her chakra to a seal on her desk calling the guard. The guard came and was surprised at my presence and two knocked out people on the floor.

"Take them both to the infirmary."

The guard nodded and left us. Taking both of them and closing the door. Terumi looked at me and leaned to the desk, propped her hands on the desk, head on her hands.

"What exactly is your ability, should you help us with the rebellion?"

I chuckled at her and asked.

"What do you want me to be?"

She widens her eyes momentarily before smirking at me.

"What if I want a cannon fodder?"

I immediately created a Blacklight clone and threw a kunai, embedding it within, the clone's head. The clone, collapse to the ground, blood pooling underneath him. Terumi widens her eyes and was about to lash out but I lifted my hand to stop her. The clone pulled the kunai out and threw it at me and released a puff of smoke before dispersing.

Terumi gapped at my action. I stabbed the kunai on the table, showing her the blood was still there. She looked at the ground seeing blood was pooling where it was before. She took the kunai and felt the warm blood on it. She gulped at me.

"So, what else?"

She questioned me. I chuckled again at her.

"Again, what else you want me to be?"

She sighed at my avoidance to her question.

"Do you have any name in the bingo book?"

"Should I have my name on the bingo book? Well, I could go do it but it will be a hassle."

She sighed again and pinched her nose bridge.

"Just what do you want? Tell me and if you're truly as strong as you believe you are, I will try to grant you what you want if you help us with our rebellion."

I teleported behind her and whispered to her ear.

"And what if I want you?"

As her muscle tensed, I swapped with a clone I created and teleported next to the door and leaned on the wall. She smashed my clone, dispersing it as she stood looking behind her. I chuckled from place next to the door. I walked back to the seat and sat. She stood there, looking at me again but warily.

I smirked and lifted my mask and showed her my face. Her eyes widen and was about to say something but before she could do anything, I showered her with my killing intent. Her skin paled and her eyes dimmed. Her knees went weak, and crumpled to her seat. She gripped her chair and sweat rolled on her face. Her breathing stopped. The chair hand broke under the pressure of her grip.

I stopped my KI and her breathing went ragged as she relaxed at the release of my pressure on her. She looked at me and her body trembled in fear. She looked away trying to calm herself.

"No one should know of my identity. Am I clear?"

She nodded without looking at me. I walked to a desk at the edge of the room while Terumi kept glancing at me. I lifted the Bingo book, I noticed earlier and search for my name. I slammed the book and the desk and chuckled at Terumi as she jumped from my sudden action. She blushes at her behavior. I walked toward her and lifted her chin facing her, face to face. Her face turned rose and I leaned to her ear and whispered.

"Do you like being dominated?"

Her face heated and her knuckles tighten on her thighs. I grinned and remove myself from her and sat back to my seat. She coughed trying to regain her composure. I sat waiting her to calm down.

"So what do you want and when will you be able to help us?"

I took out scroll and channelled my chakra through the seal revealing another two scroll. One the standard contract, and another a more personal contract. I gave her the personal contract.

**A/N : Okay here I want to explain something. Contracts are considered like a seal that binds the participant according to the contract. Especially if it's a blood signed scroll.**

"Should you abide by the contract I just given to you, I will give you another contract for your country. The consequences are as such, written in the contract."

As soon as she opened the contract, she bit her lips. Of course the contract state that she will be mine, mind and body, soul and heart without any loophole of course. She should place my command as the highest authority.

"Of course if you didn't accept the condition I placed, I will simply go to the Mizukage and offer him my.. assistance."

Her eyes widen and she gritted her teeth. She slammed her fist and glared at me, her final act in defiance of course.

"This isn't assistance, this extortion, you bas….."

Before she even finished her word, I blasted her with Kyuubi-level killing intent, while smiling placidly. Just a second, and she had already 'relieved' herself out of fear. The KI itself was pressed solely on her thus making it worse than normal. Just for a few second was enough.

"Sit."

I commanded her and she followed not even noticing her lower half was already wet.

"Sign, or I'll go to the Mizukage. Don't worry, I won't take your subordinate. I only want you."

She snapped out of her shock. She looked down at herself then at the scroll. She bit her lower lip and started to take a pen to sign it. Her hand were shaking.

"Blood signed."

I spoke to her. She closed her eyes and tears started flowing down her cheeks. Out of humiliation, anger, fear, and acceptance. She bit her thumb, allowing the blood to flow down, and opened her eyes. She signed the scroll, hands still shaking. As soon as, she finished, I took the scroll, I grinned evilly at her.

"The… other.. contract."

Her voice trembled. I sighed.

"You still didn't get it, do you? You're mine. Why should I grant you, your request?"

Her current condition hit her like a sledge. I smiled maliciously and I circled the desk to her side. I lifted her chin and kissed her in the mouth. I thrust my tongue into hers and led our saliva to mingle, full of lust. She could only close her eyes, tears still streaming. I disengaged her mouth and encircle her chair, standing to her right.

I lowered my face to her ear and licked it. I channeled my chakra to the liquid on the ground, lifting it using my water manipulation.

"Open your mouth and drink."

She opened her eyes and widen in disgust and in fear. Her bodily liquid she liberated earlier were now floating in front of her, pale yellowish tint hovers in front of her. Eyes red, tears still flowing, she looked at me pleadingly, to not make me force her. And force her I did, I placed my left hand on her left side of the neck and my right on her chin, pulling it downward.

She sniffed and slowly opened her mouth and closed her eyes. I manipulate the liquid into her mouth and down her throat. She agonizingly swallowed it, little bit little. As she finished, I kissed her in the lips and chuckled wickedly. She palmed her eyes with her hands and started to cry and sniffing. I whispered at her.

"Don't worry my little puppy, I help you little army in future endeavor. After all, I need to protect what's mine."

She was still sniffing. I slowly toward the door and laughed out loud.

"And don't even think of killing yourself, or I'll raze this place till hell looks blissful."

As soon as I left the room and closed the door, I swiftly shadow traveled outside of the encampment and raced to a bush nearby as my action reached my consciousness. I huffed and my breaths were ragged. I gulped and remembered my action. I climbed up the tree and forcefully let myself into slumber, to forget what just happened with Mei.

The next morning, I woke up, shadow travelled to Mei's room and cloaked myself. In her room, she was looking in the mirror, still stiff to yesterday's ordeal. I called to her, voice reverberating everywhere in the room.

"Puppy."

She froze. I placed the contract scroll, I already signed, on the bed and blew wind to her ear using my wind manipulation as I hid myself. She turned around not seeing me. Her body trembled in fear.

"The contract is on the bed. Introduce me in the strategy meeting and act normally. Don't tell them of my identity."

As my voice traveled through the vacuum-wind tunnel, out of different places spookily. She warily walked towards her bed and took the scroll. I hugged her from behind. She froze again.

"See you later, puppy."

I whispered to her and hid myself again.

She sighed in relief and started to walk hastily to the strategy room as stalked her. Seeing her subordinate were already there, she sat on her chair.

"Mei-sama, are you alright?"

A shy, spectacled guy asked from her left.

"Shut up, Chojuro. Didn't you see her in trouble? Well, in my days, young people respect elders and engage them with respect, of course…."

The guy with an eye patch on Mei's right stopped. Everyone was silent and he started to frown.

"Mei-sama, is there something troubling you? Usually, you would have admonished my words for talking too much. Of course, in my days, leaders usually connect with his or her peers though they usually intended to…. "

He frowned again. Everyone was still and stayed quiet and seemed awkward with sudden uncharacteristic of their leader. Mei snapped out of her reverie.

"Ah, yes Ao. Let us continue with the meeting."

Ao frowned and nodded guardedly. Mei smiled to her subordinate, a great display of emotion control and asked for the current situation. Everyone gave their report of the dispatches and skirmishes they had. Then a man from within the room asked what to do with current situation. Mei sighed and took out the contract I gave earlier, to Ao. He took it, read the contract and frowned.

"A mercenary, Mei-sama? How can we trust him?"

Mei shook her head.

"Remember when both of you were knocked out yersterday?"

Ao and Chojuro frowned. When they remembered, Chojuro dropped his head in dissappoinment while Ao nodded.

"If he is that capable, perhaps we can rely on him. Who is he actually, Mei-sama?"

"He's…."

"…. a dear friend."

My shadow clone cut her word. Everyone in the room turned towards me as he de-cloaked himself together with me as everyone attention was on him. He was leaning on the wall next to the door. They immediately went offensive and aimed their weapon at my clone. Though Mei was still sitting, trying to calm herself. I spoke while sitting on the window sill.

"Tell them to know their place Mei. I don't appreciate hostile environment."

I chuckled internally as I smirked. Everyone looked at me and looked back at my clone as he waved and poof-ed out of existence. I shook my head.

"If everyone acts like that, and if I'm an assassin, Mei would be dead by now. Mei, control your subordinate."

They started to growl at me seeing the truth to my word as there was no one on Mei's side. Mei shook her head and pointed them to sit down. She still didn't trust her word, not to tremble in fear at my sight. They nodded at her and sat, still watching me warily. I chuckled at them. I still wore my mask so that no one will know my face. Of course, I can change my face, but the mask makes it more mysterious as an unknown.

"This is… Rei."

I nodded at them.

"So what's his specialty to make you accept mercenary. Usually you ignored them, Mei-sama."

Chojuro asked timidly. I chuckled. Mei shook her head again.

"Sorry Chojuro. The only description I can give you is he's a… Monster."

She said with her voice trembled at the word monster. I grinned and looked her in the eyes. Seeing eye to eye with me, she quickly disengages and looked elsewhere. The other went still from the fact that their leader was afraid of me.

"The contract states that you only wanted half five million ryo. Is that all truly all?"

Ao questioned me. I shook my head at the question.

"I'm a traveler more than a mercenary, I could hunt rouge ninja but that will attract attention to me, so I was hoping that you would stay silent at my assistance."

Ao nodded his head sagely. Before he could continue I cut his word off.

"I wanted this to end early, so I sent my clone earlier to Yagura for final confrontation tomorrow at the edge of Kiri. You guys don't need to come or you could if you want to, you can watch as I trash them. No lower level soldier of course, which would be too many eyes. I was hoping of leaving no survivor on their side."

Everyone was stunned at my declaration. Before they could protest, Mei slammed her hand on the desk. A glint of hope entered her eyes. I chuckled.

"Let him."

Ao eye widen in surprise.

"If he's suicidal, let him."

Mei continued. I controlled the air outside and burst them into the room. Slamming the window, I cloaked myself. I used my void-wind tunnel to reverberate my voice inside the room. Everyone in the room opened their eyes and search for anything out of place. Noticing I was gone, I chuckled tensing every one. I spoke.

"We'll see Mei. We'll see."

I shadow travelled to the place where I mentioned in the scroll sent to Yagura. The opening was on the seaside cliff near the south exit of Kirigakure. I jumped on a tree there, sit on a branch, closed my eyes to meditate and wait for the coming battle. I sent a clone to observe Mei.

I opened my eyes, knowing that it changed. The sclera turned black, pupil turned white with the black ring on my red iris spins together with three triangles pointed at my pupil. As the it spins, it melds together, changing it to a red hexagon with bold black outline, my white pupil in the middle. I smirked.

* * *

**OMG, OMG. Okay done. Well, it's a bit... disturbing, yes I know. When I wrote this chapter, I felt terrible. Inhumane was more of the word, urgh... I hope you guyz, aren't mad. I don't know if I actually wanted to make this into a harem story. Give me your idea please. Though, I felt that I've reached my personal writer's block. Please pray together with so that I won't stop writing this story. I had quite a lot of excitement seeing the view reach 1000+.**

**Here is the update of the Bingo Book for Alex 'Zeus' Mercer.**

**Basic Info;**

**Name: Ichigo, Uchiha the Plaque**

**Age Registered: 15**

**Former Village: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Former Rank: Jounin / ANBU Instructor**

**Traits: Black haired, black eyes, very lean and usually wore gloves and boots. He's always donned in black.**

**Biography: Father died before birth. Mother died during Kyuubi attacks. Have killed at the age of three protecting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Now the caretaker for the said Jinchuuriki. Managed to kill 4 Genin, a Chunin and defeat a Jounin at the age of 6. He is the caretaker of another two prominent figures in Konoha, the heiress of Uchiha Clan and the heir apparent of the Hyuga clan. Confirmed to be the one who killed the Suna Nobles and various Ninja higher than or equal to Jounin rank within Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Managed to defeat the God of Shinobi together with the full force of ANBU and elite Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, and restrained the S-Rank ninja Uchiha Itachi at the age of 15 all in single battle.**

**Personal Data;**

**Registration ID: 5257GRA 0714GP**

**Date of Birth: 14/07**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 182.0 cm**

**Weight: 63.7 kg**

**Bloodline: Sharingan**

**Advanced Data;**

**Academy Age: 7**

**Academy Graduation Age: 7**

**Chunin Age: 8**

**Tokubetsu Jounin Age: N/A**

**Jounin Age: 9**

**Mission Completed;**

**S-rank: 34**

**A-rank: 67**

**B-rank: 45**

**C-rank: 10**

**D-rank: 52**

**Threat Rank;**

**Criminal Rank: SSS-rank**

**Status: Alive**

**Organization: N/A**

**Alliance: N/A**

**Wanted For: Suspect of Uchiha Massacre, killed and attacked the citizen and shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, attacking the Hokage, death of Nobles in Suna, death of multiple Ninja of Kumogakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato.**

**Wanted In: Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Sunagakure.**

**Bounty: 13600000000 Ryo**

**Orders: Flee on Sight (if sighted)**

**Skills;**

**- Mangekyou Sharingan**

**- Faster than Yondaime Hokage.**

**- Have at least three element of complete manipulation, (doesn't use normal Ninjutsu), (earth, water, fire), (bloodline?).**

**- Had never been caught or detected in stealth.**

**- Taijutsu and Kenjutsu unrecorded as the speed was unmatchable.**

**- Extremely talented in Genjutsu.**

**Okay, so he hadn't take the bounty for Orochimaru. So I didn't record it, yet. I also added ANBU instructor as a rank. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for you review and support guys. I think I'll have to slow down my writing. The class and lecturer are stating to get bitchy. So maybe I'll update a lot slower. When I said slower, or type 'slower', I mean a lot, LOT slower. Okay, so don't expect me to update fast like my previous chapters. On with the story. And someone(their names are god of stuff and Trondason) suggested to me beta reader/ pre-reader. Look at my notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Prototype and any of their series.**

**Whoaaa~ I just used a disclaimer. Sweet~**

* * *

I stood in the middle of the clearing. Behind me, was Mei and few others of her subordinate. In front of me, was Yagura's army. I looked behind and winced when I saw Mei and remembered what I did, though I didn't let it show in my face.

_~ Flashback ~_

_My clone sneaked into Mei's room. And later that night, Mei woke up screaming and crying. She was having a night terror. My clone shook his head, remembering my action. She started sobbing and later on she was suddenly enraged and started to destroy the room. When calmed, she started to sob and went back to sleep, tears streaking on her face. The clone couldn't stand the sight and dispelled himself._

_~ Flashback End ~_

I took a deep breath and looked at the opponent. Yagura, stood behind his army, frowning at the sight of the very little army we bring. I searched around the battlefield, sensing Hashirama's chakra, no, to be more precise, cell signature. Frowning at the feeling, I activated my Doujutsu and saw a figure, standing beneath Yagura, observing us. I shook my head.

Yagura told his subordinate to fight and started to walk back to Kirigakure. I narrowed my eyes. 10 of his military personnel dashed at the company and me. I simply lifted my hand, manipulated the air, and slashed at them. Bisecting them off with my Futon chakra. Yagura stopped his withdrawal. He looked at me and frowned. He lifted his hand forward and spoke.

"Attack."

The first wave of Kiri shinobi moved forward dashing at me. I shook my head and manipulated my five element, creating 10 elemental dragon, two of each element and sent them to the army. I created a batch of clones to decimate my foe. I look behind and saw the rebels was preparing for battle. I ignored them and walked forward towards Yagura and… I'll call that Hashirama copy for now. As I walked toward them, my clones engaged the enemy with Taijutsu, sometimes sending a few barrage of elemental attack or placing illusions on the enemy.

The first wave of the enemy was decimated completely and they were still stunned at seeing my elemental dragon standing tall, not dispersing after each attack they send. Yagura frowned and gritted his teeth. He sent all of his army for frontal assault. I bit my thumb, smeared the blood on the seal on my right forearm, channeled 5-tailed worth of chakra and slammed my hand to the ground. Plumes of smoke appeared, signifying the arrival of my summons. I stood above my boss summon's head and sent another two dozens of my clone and another five elemental dragon to assault the Kiri-nin.

"Another war, Ichigo?"

"Yup, excited Fenrir?"

The wolf below me growled menacingly at the opponent. I chuckled and watched as Yagura started to coat himself in the Sanbi's chakra when he saw my boss summon.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I looked at the Naka shrine tablet and scoff at it. I turned around and left the temple. Out of the place, I saw a splattered body, probably rouge ninja judging from his cloth, in front of him was a scroll. I lifted my eyebrow at the sight._

_I came closer and saw that the scroll was a summoning scroll. Without thinking properly, I shrugged and signed my name in blood on the scroll. I felt something pulling my head from behind and sending me into the realm of __oblivion. I woke up at night on an empty grass plain, a full moon shone above was very close to the earth. A growl was heard behind me and I looked to my back. Behind me, was a large wolf stood as tall as the Hokage tower._

_Behind the wolf was an army of wolves various in size and color. I was snapped out of my daze when the big bad wolf tried to slam me with its paw. I held my arms up, strengthen my body and stood my ground. The paw slammed at me, almost burying me into the earth. The wolf looked at me and narrowed its eyes.__It lifted its paw and lowered its head to my level. I looked at it, still confused at the sudden change of avenue and assault. It nodded and spoke to me._

"_We accept you as our summoner. In return, we see what you see, we hear what you hear, we learn what you learn, and everywhere you go we go. We pledge to you our loyalty and you shall be our vassal. From beyond real and till death took you away."_

_I shook my head and frowned._

"_Actually, where the heck am I?"_

_The wolf nodded and the wolves behind him return from where they came._

"_This is the home and personal realm for us, the dire wolf. It is a place that exists within and outside of boundary. Between life and death, empty to infinity and nothing to everything. My name is Fenrir, the leader of the clan. Welcome, summoner Ichigo."_

_I nodded and looked around._

"_So, is there any ceremony or something for me to be accepted?"_

_Fenrir growl with a hint of amusement._

"_Don't worry it's already done."_

_I frowned, remembered what he said earlier and scratch my head, smiling sheepishly. I frowned again._

"_When did you test me?"_

"_When I slammed you with my paw."_

_My eyes widen in surprise._

"_That's it?"_

"_Yes."_

_~ Flashback End ~_

Yagura was now has already morphed into Sanbi the Kyodaigame. Sanbi opened his mouth and Bijuudama was formed, ready to be fire. Fenrir rushed at him and slapped his mouth away, firing the Bijuudama to another direction. However, Sanbi used that momentum and slapped his tails at Fenrir forcing us away from him. We were then forced to block another attack from his claw and jumped away from him.

I formed 100 hand seals in 4 second and formed a combi-henge with Fenrir changing our form into bipedal. I smirked and activated my Susanoo allowing Fenrir to coat itself with the bone structure of the apparition. The coat on us was more like a protective covering rather than a full body armor. I channeled the Katon chakra to our arm, forming a blade similar to my biomass blade. Sanbi started to pelt us with water and dirt through his immense elemental manipulation and claws, we could do nothing but dodge the onslaught and sometimes parry it away.

During that battering, he molded an Imari while we were forced and focussed to avoid his attacks. In a split second, he fired off his Bijuudama and noticing that the rebel was in the path, I channeled a different chakra to our blade. I focused and guide my Fuuton , Suiton and Raiton chakra. Water seeped into the wind blade and lightning was conducted into the water. The blade sparked madly with electricity and shrilled with the wind.

We forced ourselves to move in front the Bijuudama and cut it in two. Though the Imari was split and moved away from the rebel, it still destroyed everything in its path. I looked and saw that the Kiri army was already annihilated, so I quickly dashed at the Sanbi knowing that he was still stunned at the fact I cut his ball in two. I chuckled internally.

We rammed the blade into Sanbi as it screamed in agony. He then controlled the water and slammed a tidal wave at us, again forcing us to disengage. Sanbi dived into the sea and plopped out. He fired water bullets at us forcing us into evasive manoeuvre. We slammed the ground with our left hand and erupted a wall of earth, defending against the continuous bullets.

I dispelled our blade, channelled my chakra to our feet and boost jumped into the air, going into similar motion as the Inuzuka clan, spun ourselves and channeled Futon chakra to our attack while coating ourselves with Doton chakra to avoid the backlash.

A few water bullets hit us without any effect and we rammed ourselves into Sanbi causing him to howl in pain. A few second of drilling into him, his chakra receded and we stopped our henge, returning to normal along with my Susanoo receding.

"See you later, Ichigo."

Fenrir nodded at me and dispersed. I walked on the water and heads toward the floating Yagura. As soon as I reached to him, he snarled at me. However with my Doujutsu still opened, I saw there was a lingering chakra within his system especially near his brain.

~ Scene Change ~

Three days had passed and I stood once again in front of Mei, now newly appointed Mizukage. I stared at her as I felt her anger rising. I quickly activated a sound seal.

"No, I will not allow you to have a house that will harbor anything potentially dangerous to the village. Do not make fun of me. Who do you think you are!?"

She screamed and scowled at me. I opened my mask and grinned at her. Seeing my face, she remembered what happened between us, memories unblocked themselves, her muscle went rigid and her skin paled. I laughed out loud in front of her than dashed at her, grabbed her neck, slamming her to the wall, choking her. She started to gasp and clawed at my hand.

"Do not, I remind you again, do NOT tempt me, bitch!"

I snarled at her, grimacing on the inside. Years living with human being both gave me a curse and a blessing. Emotions was not something I want to deal with right now. I loosen my gripped and soon she started to pant. I narrowed our distance, allowing us to feel each others body heat.

Mei started to tremble. As I let go of my right hand on her neck and moved it downward, stopping just below her belly. I whispered at her ear.

"Just give me the deed, make sure none of your people enter the house, and I'll leave you alone, bitch."

She quickly nodded. I let her go and walked to the window, overseeing the village. I turned around and saw Mei holding out the scroll, eyes looking at anywhere but me. I took the scroll and looked into the scroll. The place was near the West exit of Kiri. I chuckled, stored the scroll and patted her on the head.

"Be a good bitch for me will you."

I slammed my feet on her sternum, sending her into the wall opposite of the room. She slumped to the ground coughing out blood.

"Will you send any people near my compound?"

I tilted my head to the right asking her, almost naively. She swiftly shook her head in fear. I moved in front of her, held her head down as she grovel. I sharpened my index finger and poked her nerve system and transferred my biomass as she stiffen.

I controlled the biomass to coat the cerebellum and allow the biomass to contain Raiton chakra. I grabbed Mei's shoulder and allowed her to stand up. As she stood, I punched her face at the speed, that no normal human should be able to dodge but not too fast. Then I saw her eyes widen in recognition and quickly jumped to the right, causing my punch to strike the wall, cracking it.

I chuckled at her perplexed reaction. I walked at her and patted her again before moving out of the room. Holding the door knob, I turned at her.

"A gift for my little puppy."

I chuckled at her quivering. The gift, or should I say a curse. A gift for her when dealing with the enemy and a curse for her when dealing with me. With a snap of a finger, she would be stunned and paralyzed at my discretion.

As I walk down the Mizukage tower, a few people who had saw me in action nodded at me. I nodded back and started to move toward the compound I took from Mei. I placed a Genjutsu, slipped a scroll into my shadow clone I just created and swapped , him moving to the east and taking Hashirama's copy in the ground along with him. I moved west and entered the compound.

I created a clone and told him to renovate the house as we see fit. I walked outside and started to move outside the village. I then came across the orphanage and saw a young, white haired, with pink pupiless eyes girl watching the sky from a swing. I moved toward her and sat on the swing next to her. She stiffen in surprise and… fear. Ahh… so she knew.

"He said he was sorry for all the trouble, and not taking care for you."

I stated and held out a picture. She took the picture, stared at it and started to sob at the realization. A boy saw me talking to her, started to move toward me. I stood and left. The boy, perhaps perplexed of me going away and his friend crying, shook out of his reverie and moved toward the girl. Yagura's sister crashed into him crying out, from our meeting.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I stood inside the hallway as the monster roared. Yagura was there, chained to the wall and a figure moved towards me and growled._

"_Who the hell, are you?"_

_Red eyes spinning. without saying anything I grabbed his head and pulled him out. The shadow, or perhaps a copy or clone, tried to remove itself but as soon as I return to my own subconscious, I viciously tear the chakra conduct apart and …_

_~ Flashback End ~_

A memory entered my head without headache, courtesy of multiple clones mind walking myself, I snapped out of my flashback. Smoke at the other side of the village, thanks to the Bushin Bakuha from Konoha's Forbidden Scroll.

I moved away from Kiri moving towards the mainland. As soon as I reach the sea, I started to channel my chakra toward the ground allowing the water mixed with the ground, then imbuing the construct with chakra, forced it toward the ocean. A boat shoot out from the ground and I walked into it, creating a clone to control the water, allowing us to move forward into the open sea.

I sat down crossed legs and started to create another plan from scratch with the newly obtained information. I hummed as I crossed of my old plan. Realizing that I didn't have to leave Konoha, I cursed myself. I scratch my head as I thought about the new plan. I turned toward my clone who was still controlling the boat. I allow my chakra to seep into the boat, allowing a small shogi table to form, together with the pieces. I moved one of my pawn forward. My clone, held his pawn and moved it. My mind started to wander. Trying to solve the problem.

Konoha done. Kiri done. Kumo 80%. I moved my Silver General backward on the right. Iwa 53%. I frowned, remembering about Suna. I moved my Lance forward. Suna 96%. Only three years left before Akatsuki starts their plans. I moved my Bishop. In one year or so they will move. I promoted my pawn. I shook my head and saw that we had already reached the shore. Looking down, I saw that we were both stalemate.

I scowled as my clone dispersed. As I sat there, the chakra that homed to my side, materialized. Akatsuki cloak with spiral mask. I sat there staring at the shogi board. Silently detaching the table from the boat with my wind chakra. The man hover to my side and look at the board.

"So what do you want? You want me to trash you again?"

I spoke to the masked man. He chuckled and mocked me.

"I'll forgive you for your transgression today but…. I have a question."

I lifted my left hand, showing him the ring.

"Ah, yes. The ring. So what is your objective now?"

He nodded his head.

"Nothing. Just what are you doing nowadays, Obito?"

He scoffed. I smirked.

"Stealing grave? Inject others cell into yourself? Compensating for your other half? Or, stealing eyes from the dead? I wonder whose? Perhaps someone you state as yourself when you met me? What are you hiding, Obito?"

For every single thing I pointed out, he snarled at me louder and louder. How do I came to the conclusion that it is Obito. Because only the blood of Uchiha would be capable of using the Sharingan effectively. Accept me, of course.

I've consumed most of the Uchiha that were dead during the slaughter. All Uchiha that were dead before that were cremated. Through all the memories of the Uchiha I consumed non-had a missing family. The only body that weren't recovered in the past was two person, Obito and Madara. Considering one of Obito's eyes should be with Hatake. How come I could sense both of his eyes, even if he is covering the other one?

_~ Flashback ~_

"_You can come out now."_

_My clone said. A white and black plant guy, came out from the ground. Both of which consist of Hashirama's cell which I sensed from earlier during the fight with Yagura. he looked at me eerily._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_My clone frowned. The Hashirama's copy, donned in Akatsuki cloak simply chuckled with two voice._

"_I am Zetsu [I too am Zetsu] We were wondering [How did you sensed] us?"_

_My clone shook his head, took out a scroll and moved toward the Bounty House of Kiri._

**A/N : Here I want to say that bounty system is under the protection of the Samurai. So, basically the village send money to the daimyo to place the bounty and the daimyo will then issue the bingo book. So the bounty system is not under the ninja system, allowing rouge ninja to find bounty and send it in to cash money without being hunted down.**

_He entered the house and placed the scroll on the desk. He took off my hood and mask allowing the receptionist and the samurai guard to see my face. My clone allowed an evil grin on his face as the… Zetsus? Moved to his right._

_He channelled the scroll into the scroll dropping two severed head. Yagura's and Orochimaru's. All those who were present widen their eyes and nodded. My clone gave the man my bank number for money transfer. He left the Bounty House with the Zetsu tagging along. He then turned to Zetsus and they were grinning at him._

"_Want to join Akatsuki? [You already have the ring.]"_

_He grinned and held his hand out to shake. The Zetsus looked stunned and went to reach his hand. As soon as their hand came close, he grabbed it and smiled widely._

"_Ta, ta."_

_~Flashback End ~_

Sensing the Hashirama's cell in him plus during the fight years ago, breaking his arm doesn't actually felt like braking bones, it was more along the line of breaking soft, pliable woods. Knowing that he tried to bluff himself as Madara, also helped me in deducing his identity. Plus I gain, his memory from his chakra conduct that existed within Yagura.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I viciously tear the chakra conduct apart and and gained the memory of Obito, whom had placed the Genjutsu on Yagura causing him to slumber within his subconscious, controlling the body with the clone. I stared at Yagura as he bled, the glint of guilt entered his eyes after recovering from the Genjutsu. He stared at me._

_"Kill me."_

_He plead. I, of course decide to honour it. As I lifted my hand in the air, coating it with wind chakra. He took out a picture of him and a little girl from a seal on his navel, above the jinchuuriki seal. He gave it to me._

_"Tell her, I'm sorry."_

_I slashed at him, cutting his head off. I took his head and sealed it together with Orochimaru's. I took the picture. Then the Sanbi chakra flowed into the water, going deep into the ocean._

_I went back to the shore, Few rebels looking at me as if I'm god, Mei quivering in fear. I create a Genjutsu and send them all to sleep. I then personally went to their memories and change the memories to how the mercenary Rei died in battle with Yagura. Then Uchiha Ichigo came, cackling madly, went toward Yagura as he killed all the Kiri-nin in battle. For Mei's all memories of the encounter were sealed. With few snippets of what really happened and what believed to happen._

_They will of course, believe that the crazy Uchiha ignored them and left them there but not before beating them all in Taijutsu. They all fainted from stress. Of course, after that I proceeded to punch and kick a few of them. Bruising and cracking a few ribs. I left after releasing the Genjutsu._

_~ Flashback End ~_

He started to build up his chakra, in anger. Knowing that his identity is discovered.

"What is it that you planned? Is it interesting? Can you explain it? If it is interesting, I'll consider to join. After all, Uchiha Madara is the best of Uchiha. "

I cackled madly. He was startled at my excitement and fake madness, of course he didn't know. He coughed and nodded warily. He look into the rising moon far in the sky, signalling the day was ending.

"The Tsuki no Me Keikaku"

The Moon-Eye Plan. I moved my King on the shogi board next to my clone's king and smirked as I listened to the grandiose plan of his.

* * *

**Okay I know there's a lot that I didn't explain in this chapter but further as the story progress, I'll explain more... maybe. And ...**

**I LOVE FLASHBACK~**

**Lol. No, really. I love flashback. The easiest cliff hanger without having to change chapter. Really. I can hide a lot of things. Mauahahaha~ Sorry if you're frustated. But~ the setback was, in later chapter I have to refer back to those point to explain. Grrrrrrr~**

**And lastly, beta reader and pre-reader... really? I don't know how am I suppose to do that. Yes, english is not my native tongue Coz~ I'm Sumerian. Nyahaha~ Just kidding. So how do I do this stuff? Facebook? Mail? Can someone teach me please? Or would be my beta reader? See ya later, readerz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tehehe~ I wasn't actually planning to update the story this early but let me tell you what happen.**

**I woke up in the morning, walked to the laptop and decided to read a few story. While that happens, I also decided to read the reviews. I saw how you people appreciated my story, even though when I read all of it back, I felt like it was a shitty story. So, I said to myself, "Hey, only a few hour right?" And a few hours later, its done. SO, here you go, another chapter. Yes, and don't expect me to update this fast again.**

**Disclaimer : Blah, blah, blah. Naruto, Prototype, yadda, yadda, yadda, not mine.**

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

I shrugged at myself, lifted the cloak and wore it. I walked out the hallway and moved toward the main room of the base. A few minute later, I reached a door and slammed the door open. Inside the room, eight figures looked at me in trepidation.

"Hello!"

I cackled at them. I teleported above a scorpion figure in the room and sat on him. His tail tried to stab me, I teleported away from him and seated myself on an empty chair. I cackled again.

"Calm down Uchiha Ichigo."

I cackled again as the others in the room widen their eyes in surprise at Pain's declaration. I noted that each and every one of them was amongst the deadliest criminal. Sasori. Kisame. Deidara. Hidan. Kakuzu. Though the other three were not very famous, though widely known in Amegakure as Pain, the God of Ame and Konan the Angel of Ame, with unknown Zetsus. I nodded at them smiling all the while.

"So he's the one who killed Orochimaru and Yagura."

Sasori spoke to me in contempt. Kisame looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I chuckled and waved at them. As I felt a Katon-Doton integrated centipede crawled toward me from Deidara. I grinned at Deidara as he frowned, lost control of his creation. Using the chakra I seeped into the bomb, I coated the centipede's leg with wind, allowing it to hover and coat its body with camouflage technique, disappearing it.

"What did you do, hnn?"

Deidara snarled at me. I chuckled at him. The centipede crawled slowly onto his body without him noticing. I took out my hand and motioned a grabbing movement as the bomb, released its stealth, binding Deidara in surprise. Everyone on at the table widen their eyes in shocked. As they stared at me, Deidara continued to struggle out of his own creation, falling on the floor. I smiled.

"Sasori said that art is everlasting. Deidara said that art is explosion. And I say art is complete manipulation and stealth."

I lifted my eye brow at them.

"Enough."

Pain spoke loudly. I grinned and control the centipede away from Deidara and allow it to change its form into a snake and it slithered into my cloak. Its head came out from the collar of my cloak and hissed at the people that were staring at it. I chuckled at them.

I then allowed a few blacklight cell strands to enter the creature and it slithered onto the table, morphing into a cat and sat in front of me. It curled and slept as I petted it. Fur grows on it as it slept. The criminals around me shook their head in surprise at my ability. Deidara and Sasori scoffed at me and Deidara sat back on his seat. The room fell into silence as everyone looked at Pain to continue the discussion. He nodded and spoke at us.

"As you've known, our new member is Uchiha Ichigo. Triple S-Rank Flee on sight. Now we only need another member and we will be complete as Orochimaru's place were taken by our new member. Any idea of another member?"

He asked us. The others fell silent.

"I could get one… however she will need to be trained first."

Everyone looked at me in surprise. Pain nodded.

"Continue."

I nodded at him and resumed.

"Do you know the Kurama clan of Konoha. There's a child that is capable of making Genjutsu into Reality with her Doujutsu. Though a few problem needs to be resolved, I'm willing to state that should she became a kunoichi, she'd be at least on par with Orochimaru by the end of her training, at least."

I emphasized on at least. Every one there widens their eyes with surprise. I chuckled internally at the fact I managed to astonish them multiple times within a day. Pain nodded at me.

"You're willing to take care of her and be her partner?"

I nodded at them but frowned.

"Partners?"

"Yes, each of us have our own partner. Me and Konan. Hidan and Kakuzu. Sasori and Deidara. Zetsu and Kisame. We thought that having your stealth with Zetsu is considered a boon, but allowing Kisame to work in tandem with Zetsu also works."

I nodded at Pain's word.

"Now that we've completed our member. Now we need to find the funding and information. I will now reveal the true objective of this organization. We aim for everlasting peace without war."

Everyone, lifted their eyebrow.

"How?"

Kisame asked. Pain nodded. Suddenly a huge silhouette appeared behind him.

"This is Gedo Mazo. We know that jinchuuriki is the weapon of each existing village. What happen if we obtained them all? We will collect these Bijuus and store them in this statue. When the time comes, I shall make sure that no man shall obtain these wretched power."

Pain spoke with contempt and malice. The present company was silent in contemplation before the peace was interrupted by Hidan.

"How the hell we do that?"

"We extract the Bijuu from their container."

Pain answered sagely. Sasori raised his eyebrow, or to be precise, his puppet's eyebrow.

"Won't that kill them?"

"A few sacrifice for peace is acceptable."

I scoffed.

"Meh, I'll hear you're crazy idea later. Now, let me find my apprentice."

I stood, poked my clay cat awake and left, not looking back. Konan, in anger at my disrespect, moved in front of me blocking me. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sit back. We're not done."

I looked behind toward Pain and grinned. His eyes widen as I turned back to face Konan. I channeled the chakra into the water vapour within the area and coats Konan with it.

"Konan sto…"

Before Pain finished, I slammed Konan into the wall of the room, not allowing her to disperse into papers with the water I collected. I snarled at her as fear and terror entered her eyes.

"Do not order me, girl. Be happy that I decide that your organization is amusing for me to observe. I entered it not for peace. I could care less about peace. If I happen to believe that killing you all would be more amusing, I would do so. Without regret. So don't tempt me."

I looked back at Pain.

"Control your girl. I don't like when sissies and dolls like her ordering me around."

I threw her away like a ragdoll and moved toward the door, knowing that Pain was silently gritting his teeth. My clay familiar morphed into a raven, flew to my shoulder and perched on me.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_What do you need me for, Madara?"_

"_Fight him."_

_Obito pointed at me as I sat on the boulder. Pain looked at me and narrowed his eye._

"_Why?"_

"_He's your new recruit. I want you gauge his ability. Full out battle."_

_Pain nodded and motioned me to follow him. I followed him to a clearing nearby with Obito on my tail. He stood in the middle of the clearing and suddenly a man came from the sky. 4 plumes of smoke appeared around him. Another set people were summoned along. They dropped down near Pain and immediately moved into an arrow head formation._

_A mechanical man in the front, three behind him, the one who summons the others, stood in the middle, Pain himself after that and another guy behind him. Seeing the similar Doujutsu in every single one of them, I reacted by opening my doujutsu and saw a lot of chakra strands from the nodes, planted on their body connecting to something within a building. I channeled a minuscule amount of chakra to my ear and surprised myself, not hearing any heartbeat._

_I grimaced at the fact my searching skill without doujutsu was rendered useless. However it meant that the original body was elsewhere. I nodded at him, ready to start as I channelled my chakra into the air. However I noticed that the chakra was then absorbed by the guy on the right side of the summon guy. So I decided to give them a name._

_Robot guy, summon guy, chakra guy, unknown guy, Pain and asshole, because he's in the back. I stood there and nodded at Pain. I decided not to use my God Mode. The robot guy dashed at me. Faster than full speed of Maito Guy without his weight, But not fast enough. I teleported behind him and slammed my heel on his shoulder._

_However, even without looking, he dodge it. Knowing that an original controlled them. I channeled Futon chakra to my feet, grind the ground with my Doton chakra, creating sands as I slammed my heel to the ground, bursting the place with sands. I dashed at the chakra guy with wind blade and cut his head, before moving toward the summon guy._

_Something tugged me toward Pain and I saw him with his hand out toward me, the robot guy stood between us. I allowed my chakra to seep into the sand and mixed it with Futon creating a sandstorm, obstructing the view of others. While being pulled, I created a Blacklight clone, cloaked myself and kawarimi-ed._

_My clone was then stabbed by the robot guy. Pain scoffed at my clone however widen his eye as I killed the unknown guy, using the Kurogan to serve as sight in the sandstorm. I allowed them to move and reorganize when suddenly my chakra got absorbed by still-alive chakra guy near the asshole. I stilled myself as my clone dispersed and waited. I watch as a chakra construct was created near asshole and he placed the body of the unknown guy into it._

_The body then healed themselves and went back to a perfect condition also reviving the corpse. I frowned before seeing the summon guy, summoned a chameleon before it cloaked itself. He then summoned a bird and a dog. Seeing the summoned animal, I channeled the usual 5-tailed amount of chakra and slammed my hand down, summoning Fenrir._

"_You know what to do Fenrir."_

_The boss summon nodded and used the chakra I gave her to summon two of her subordinate Lycaon and Ninbanda. I chuckled at the names. Fenrir of the Norse, Lycaon, king cursed by Zeus in Greek and Ninbanda, literally means young queen, cursed by goddess Ishtar for being one of the reason for Gilgamesh rejecting her advance, from Sumerian. __It seems that they all have names that came from mythology of my world, or perhaps the original world. And I frowned, wondering what exactly the original world. I was grabbed in the head by the unknown guy, snapped out of my daydream. He frowned at me and spoke._

"_Where is your soul?"_

_I punched him in the head faster than bullet, smahing his head to bits. I crossed out the name of unknown guy and asshole into soul guy and revive guy respectively. The chakra in the sandstorm were getting thinner due to chakra guy. Fenrir was combatting the dog that now have multiplied itself. Ninbanda was biting the bird, pinning it down, and Lycaon was still fighting the chameleon._

_I threw the body of soul guy at Pain and he stopped it with his push power, sending it toward the revive guy, not noticing I hitch-hiked the body. As soon as I neared the revive guy, I jumped off toward him and threw soul guy's body at Pain again. I channeled the wind chakra and slashed at his head, cutting it off._

_I narrowed my eyes when Pain avoided the body I thrown instead of using his power. I dashed at him slow enough to take time. The sandstorm had been stopped by the chakra guy and I saw Lycaon yelp before dispersing, the chameleon tried to crush his neck but then poofed out of existense when the robot guy accidentally threw Ninbanda from the bird and crushed summon guy beneath her. All summon went out of existence accept Fenrir._

_Time delayed, I thought at myself when Pain pushed me away with around 30 gravitational forces away. I flew toward a building and was slammed there. As I slumped down, allowing my biomass to heal myself as I did a mental check._

_Revive down. Soul down. Summon down. Only chakra, robot and Pain left. Fenrir used the left over 3-tails of chakra to henge into a smaller, bipedal and more humanoid form and started to move towards the robot guy to combat him. The chakra guy and Pain dashed at me. I used my chakra to burst myself with a sandstorm, clouding their vision._

_I created two blacklight clone and send them to assault Pain. Another was created and sent toward his original body. I sneaked behind the robot guy as Pain and chakra guy assaulted my clones mercilessly. When the robot guy was about to spear Fenrir with his tail, I cut it off together with his head, Fenrir nodded at me and dispersed. One tailed of chakra returned to me. I used that prove a hypothesis about the chakra guy I thought earlier._

_Half used to lift three spikes of earth and another half to manipulate the wind chakra, pushing it toward chakra guy. I dashed at Pain ignoring the chakra guy as he tried to absorb the chakra from the spike. If there is any of course. I felt Pain tried to push me and I substitute with the clone that he thought was dispersed when he crushed it to the ground._

_The chakra guy was stabbed to death with spike when he thought I controlled the spike using chakra ON the spike but the momentum didn't stop the spike, piercing him in the chest. I decided to end this and teleported behind Pain, holding my wind blade hand on his neck. The battle ended with the memory of similar position of my clone with Pain's real body. I nodded at him and turned toward Obito and Zetsu, who had appeared during the fight._

_Pain gripped his hand in defeat. I chuckled and patted his head._

"_Forgive me, little god of mine. I still didn't fight at my full strength. Perhaps your pain is still not enough to contend with mine."_

_I mocked him. His widens is surprise and gritted his teeth._

_~ Flashback End ~_

I walked away, opened the door and left the room. A few minutes later, I was outside. Looking behind me was a stone with no indication of any secret entrance. I chuckled and moved toward Hi no Kuni in search for my new apprentice.

~ Scene Change ~

I entered the house leisurely and walked into the room where Kurama Yakumo was painted and casually slammed my hand on her seal behind her hand dispersing it. I watch as her figure distorted into her Ido. I The Ido looked at me in surprise and I waved at her smiling. It frowned.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

I chuckled and patted the Ido. I sat on a chair nearby facing her, my clay familiar changed into a cat and sat on my lap. I pat the cat to sleep as the Ido faced me.

"You noticed the Genjutsu on this room?"

The Ido frowned and widen her eyes in surprised. She tried to dispel it again and again. Every time she failed, she became more and more excited. She smiled and grinned at me.

"Teach me."

"Sure but before that…"

The Ido was confused before realising what I said. She snarled at me in anger.

"Calm down. You, yourself knew that by working together with your host will prove more beneficial."

The Ido frowned and nodded slowly.

"Let me talk to Yakumo."

I stated. She nodded warily and allowed Yakumo to overtake herself. Yakumo looked around in surprise. She stared at me and frowned.

"You killed your own parent."

I stated. She snarled at me.

"No! The third.."

"The third sealed your Ido because it would backlash and kill people around you. You're the one who caused the death of your parent."

She snarled, tears breaching her eyes.

"You lie."

"What is the benefit of me lying to you? Ask your Ido."

"What Ido?"

Her Ido then started to use her genjutsu capability to form a twin with black and yellow eyes. Yakumo was startled by the appearance. I walked toward Ido and stood next to her as Yakumo looked at both of us. I lifted my hand and placed it on Ido's shoulder.

"This is you. The third was wrong. He fear. People tends to fear the power, the abnormality. You have to understand and accept Yakumo. She lashed out in fear of being sealed. You two are one. Your insistence to learn Genjutsu was admirable but Yuuhi isn't the type of teacher you need."

Tears started to flow down her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"She cared for you too much. She isn't qualified to become a teacher. She is a mother. She babies does she cared for."

"Really?"

She asked, no plead hopefully. I nodded and pushed the Ido forward. She startled and moved toward Yakumo. She moved warily and as soon as she neared Yakumo, Yakumo grabbed her and started to bawl her eyes out. She wept on her fate. Ido hugged her and patted her. I left and allow them to acquaint themselves, or herself.

I cloaked myself and shadow travelled to the Hokage tower. Seeing there was no one there, I went to the mission room. Reaching there I saw my sisters and Chi-chan. Hiruzen was staring at them, pained.

"Hokage-sama, I believe, it is time for us to take a C-rank mission."

Chi-chan spoke to Hiruzen. I chuckled internally seeing them as a team. All three were silently staring at the Hokage, unnerving him. Chuunin Iruka was about to admonish them but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Iruka, go and call Tazuna in."

Chunin Iruka nodded and left the room. Hiruzen looked at the team.

"How are you dealing with him?"

All four of them were startled. Naruko gripped her cloth. Sasuko gritted her teeth and Hinata grabbed Sasuko's arm, held it close. Hoh… What is this? Sasuko and Hinata were holding hands together like a… Hot damn! No, no immoral thought. Oh dear God of mine, forgive this heart for I have sinned. The thought of both the girls together, causes the blood flowing within my body to haste. Chi-chan stood placidly. I frowned at her and Naruko. They were the one taking my departure the hardest.

"Not a problem sir."

Chi-chan held Naruko's shoulder to reaffirm themselves. Naruko nodded at Hiruzen. The third sighed in exasperation. The door open and Chunin Iruka entered, followed by a drunk, old man. He looked at them and scoffed.

"This is the super ninja I paid for? They're just little girls."

All three of them snarled at Tazuna. Spiking a bit of killing intent that snapped Tazuna out of his drunken state. Hiruzen nodded.

"Do not worry, Tazuna-san. I believe this is what you have paid for. Should you require a better escort, a payment is needed. Do you need a better escort?"

Hiruzen asked politely and pressed the word need. Tazuna grumbled silently.

"Yes… It's… Fine. We're moving tomorrow. My super bridge isn't going to finish themselves. You girls better prepare to go to the super Wave Country."

He stomped away. Itachi and her team left. Hiruzen sighed in exasperation. I slipped a paper asking him to be alone. He stood abruptly after reading the paper and went to the Hokage tower and barred anyone from entering.

"Yo."

Hiruzen snarled.

"Don't 'yo' me, you little dipshit! Did you know how many died that day!"

He grabbed my collar.

"None."

He froze.

"What!?"

"Those that 'died' that day wasn't recognizable am I correct?"

He nodded.

"They're all my special clones."

Hiruzen petrified. He nodded absently and let my collar go. I fixed it as Hiruzen went back to his seat before slamming his head on the desk.

"Yare, yare."

I sighed at his action. Then he sighed, took out his pipe and started to smoke. I sat in front of him.

"I'm taking Yakumo away."

Hiruzen sighed at me.

"Whatever Ichigo. It's not like I can stop you. At least, tell me what you planned and what exactly the reason you have to do that."

"It's a secret. By the way, you know that Tazuna lied, yes?"

I quipped happily then sighed. I am starting to be annoyed with my reaction and emotions. Perhaps the chakra has adverse effect to my emotion.

"Yes, I know. But without proof I can't abort the mission. I'll have to believe that the team will return and cancel the mission."

He spoke sagely. I laughed at his naivety. He froze, perplexed at my reaction.

"What?"

"You know that the three of them are stubborn?"

Hiruzen frowned and nodded.

"So?"

"The drunk guy would appeal to the girls, about his family or something like that and they will decide to continue the mission. C-rank or not."

Hiruzen widen his eyes in understanding before facepalming himself.

"See you later, old man. Oh, find a successor before you sleep in your grave."

I chuckled as I left him, shadow travelled back to Kurama clan house. I sent out a batch of clone to wipe the memory of the people there regarding the existence of Yakumo and moved to Yakumo's room to see both Ido and Yakumo were chatting with each other. As they saw me, the Ido dispersed and Yakumo beamed at me.

"Grabbed your clothes and necessities. We're leaving to Wave Country."

* * *

**Ah, the satisfaction of having a work done. So, I've updated the Bingo Book again. Here you go,**

**Basic Info;**

**Name: Ichigo, Uchiha the Plaque**

**Age Registered: 15**

**Former Village: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Former Rank: Jounin / ANBU Instructor**

**Traits: Black haired, black eyes, very lean and usually wore gloves and boots. He's always donned in black.**

**Biography: Father died before birth. Mother died during Kyuubi attacks. Have killed at the age of three protecting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Now the caretaker for the said Jinchuuriki. Managed to kill 4 Genin, a Chunin and defeat a Jounin at the age of 6. He is the caretaker of another two prominent figures in Konoha, the heiress of Uchiha Clan and the heir apparent of the Hyuga clan. Confirmed to be the one who killed the Suna Nobles and various Ninja higher than or equal to Jounin rank within Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Managed to defeat the God of Shinobi together with the full force of ANBU and elite Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, and restrained the S-Rank ninja Uchiha Itachi at the age of 15 all in single battle. Killed Orochimaru and later killed Yagura, the Mizukage and Jinchuuriki of Sanbi the Kyodaigame together with an army of Kiri-nin in a rampage with his Boss Summon.**

**Personal Data;**

**Registration ID: 5257GRA 0714GP**

**Date of Birth: 14/07**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 182.0 cm**

**Weight: 63.7 kg**

**Bloodline: Sharingan**

**Advanced Data;**

**Academy Age: 7**

**Academy Graduation Age: 7**

**Chunin Age: 8**

**Tokubetsu Jounin Age: N/A**

**Jounin Age: 9**

**Mission Completed;**

**S-rank: 34**

**A-rank: 67**

**B-rank: 45**

**C-rank: 10**

**D-rank: 52**

**Threat Rank;**

**Criminal Rank: SSS-rank**

**Status: Alive**

**Organization: N/A**

**Alliance: N/A**

**Wanted For: Suspect of Uchiha Massacre, killed and attacked the citizen and shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, attacking the Hokage, death of Nobles in Suna, death of multiple Ninja of Kumogakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato. Killing the Kiri-nin during his rampage.**

**Wanted In: Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure.**

**Bounty: 15100****000****000 Ryo**

**Orders: Flee on Sight (if sighted)**

**Skills;**

**- Mangekyou Sharingan**

**- Faster than Yondaime Hokage.**

**- Have four elemental affinities and complete manipulation. It is entire possible that he have the elemental affinities. All of his techniques requires no hand seal and he have complete manipulation of his element. May or may not have sub-affinities.**

**- Had never been caught or detected in stealth.**

**- Taijutsu and Kenjutsu unrecorded as the speed was unmatchable.**

**- Have the Dire Wolf summon. Together with it, he is capable of forming combi-henge with the summon into a bipedal wolf, completely decimating Kyodaigame no Sanbi in combat.**

**- Extremely talented with Genjutsu.**

**Bingo Notes: We aren't entirely sure of the stats obtained as his Genjutsu was very advance and the stat given here may be exaggerated or downplayed using the impeccable Genjutsu of his.**

**There you go. I proudly present, an extremely OPed Alex Mercer to the point I wonder if it is actually Alex Mercer or just OC with the name Uchiha Ichigo. Muahaha~ Okay what the fuck!? I totally felt like this guy an OC. No, no, no. I reassure myself that this is Alex Mercer. Maybe OOC but not OC. Thanks for the reviews guys. Later...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya... I updated my story! My class work had gone down and now I can write! Gyahaha~**

**Yes, yes I now that it was very, very confusing. And sometimes I wonder what I actually wrote, and had to read back to see what actually I wrote in there. Nyahaha~ Just wait and see.**

* * *

~ Scene Change ~

Wearing the Akatsuki cloak, our travel to Wave was slow due to my need to train Yakumo. Before the start of our journey, I made sure that I have the constant amount of nutrient supply for her growth. I applied the gravity seal on Yakumo and forced her to move with 1.2x the gravity. Weight seals were also placed on her legs but not her hand to avoid stunting her growth too much. Of course when we first start moving, she hadn't even last two miles before slumping down, tired. But further on, her endurance became better and better.

While we were on the road, I made sure to improve her chakra control and constantly strains her chakra coil to enlarge her chakra pool. She seems to have made peace with the Ido within her. Our journey took around a week or so. With constant stopping on our part and the need for Yakumo to rest from the chakra and physical exhaustion, we took nearly a week to reach Wave, even though it should only take two days at max.

In that week, her endurance were improved, already complete kunai balancing though I haven't teach her tree climbing or water walking . I made sure to drill all Genjutsu principle into her head of course.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_You must understand that in Genjutsu, anything is possible."_

_Yakumo nodded while moving sluggish, still unused to the effect of the gravity and weight seals. A kunai stood on her palm, sometimes tipping over or pricked her hand. She was hard pressed to listen at the same time._

"_Even though I said as such, the best Genjutsu is the most normal one. Those that produce halucination effect are generally very easy to recognize and dispelled. People tends to ignore Genjutsu in favor of other branch. And this is where they were wrong. When I said Genjutsu can do anything, I meant anything."_

_I grabbed a kunai and activated the weight seal on it, swapping it with the one on Yakumo palm, surprising her. She struggle to continue balancing the kunai. I molded my chakra changing its density and shape multiple times until I obtained the desired notion and induced the chakra into Yakumo. Snatching the kunai from her , watching her walk a few steps away, her eyes glassed and became more prominent as she walk before she stood in a trance._

_I created a clone to watch over her and built the camp for the night, seeing the sun is starting to go down. Finished putting up the tent and cooking, I went back to Yakumo still in a trance. I frowned and dispelled my illusion. She snapped out and was surprised at the dimming daylight. I patted her head and spoke, as she listened carefully._

"_That's one example of time perception Genjutsu. Like the way I used earlier, is time dilation reaction. The real time goes faster and the victim will not feel the time to move at all. It is one of the S-rank Genjutsu. If it not dispelled within a few second of effect, by the time you noticed it, you would already be dead."_

_I then compiled the idea of several example of normal genjutsu, used the chakra to record the idea and induced it into Yakumo. She stood in trance again for a second before snapping out. She spluttered again when she saw that it was still not dark, even though in my illusion I showed to her, that it was already dark by the time I finished my explanation._

"_Now that is example of time compilation feedback. You felt time will go faster but in real world it's only a few second."_

_She frowned at idea._

"_Why didn't you use that to teach me?"_

"_Because the strain on the brain of the victim. This kind of thing are usually done for torture and interrogation. It also might send the victim into coma."_

_She widens her eyes in surprise. She cursed at not noticing both of my Genjutsu and I held out the kunai back to her. She took it and moaned at the lack of progress. I chuckled at her. I told her to eat and ready for sleep. She looked at me like I'm crazy before I pointed the camp and food at her. We walked and seat on a tree bark nearby. While we ate, I continued my lecture._

" _If you noticed, my illusion doesn't actually involve something out of the ordinary coming out and you felt that it was just something normal. Okay, what I'm saying is that as long as no one noticed your Genjutsu they can do anything. For example..."_

_The same time I said that, I induced a chakra intrusion on her brain, making her believe that the position of her spoon was correct as she tried to have a bite only smother her notice with curry. I chuckled as she cleaned her nose, glaring at me. Since she and her Ido got together, her personality was different. I bit more childish if I had to describe. She growled at me. And aggressive, I decided. She continued eating._

_"See, this is why I say Genjutsu can do virtually anything. Taijutsu user, you bend a bit of their perception will find themselves hurt from their own action, similar to Kenjutsu user. Ninjutsu user may become unable to use Genjutsu if you disrupt their perception on the amount of chakra they have, removing their control. A few other Genjutsu uses are very practical against an enemy. The only weakness of Genjutsu user is another Genjutsu user."_

_She nodded. I continued my lecture._

"_In battle, ninja may felt a little off in their movement or surrounding making them notice the Genjutsu. Some ninja use the circulation within their chakra coil to detect any foreign presence to detect illusion. Now most Genjutsu only involve chakra and while the brain belief the pain and other senses, the brain still recognize that something was off through that chakra circulation."_

_She nodded at me again, still stuffing the food. I chuckled at her vigour._

"_That's what makes Kurama's chakra and Doujutsu special. The Doujutsu allow their chakra to be emitted, bypassing the need for hand seals. Their chakra is what truly makes the Kurama fearsome."_

_Yakumo placed the plate down and looked at me, confused._

"_Kurama chakra directly influence the brain. While the chakra in human body circulates, allowing us to sense the chakra induction, Kurama chakra force their chakra to the enemy brain and remained there making it believe the illusion actually occurred. Until the person actually expelled the illusion. Even to remove a Kurama's Genjutsu is very difficult."_

_She looked at me at awe with the fact. Then frowned._

"_Then why do I need to improve my chakra control if I can directly influence their brain?"_

"_Okay, for example."_

_I grind the ground with my Doton chakra and formed two pile of sand. I scooped a bit of sands from one pile and pour it slowly on the other. The sand drizzle slowly not really does anything to the pile._

"_Do you see what happen?"_

_She frowned, still not understanding what I'm trying to show. I scooped another one and this time, dropped it on the pile. The sand was splashed at the pile. She tilted her head still confused. I sighed._

"_If you can control the flow of chakra into a system, they won't even notice the intrusion, however when you can control it, the chakra spike within their system can be easily detected. Understood?"_

_She oh-ed at my explanation. Finally understanding what I'm trying to say. I nodded sagely and heard her, giggling at my expression._

_~ Flashback End ~_

Of course, due to the short period, I couldn't teach her any Taijutsu, Kenjutsu or Ninjutsu. I focussed purely on her endurance and chakra control. Before we reach the Wave country, I delved within my spy network and review what happened there. It seem that Chi-chan's team was guarding the bridge builder.

It seems that Gato had hired Momochi Zabuza to get rid of the Konoha nin and after that wanted to eliminate Zabuza after he had done the job. The Demon of the Mist was there together with his apprentice and two of his subordinate. The latter had disappeared, probably made contact with the girls and eliminated. At the moment, Zabuza was still recuperating from their encounter.

I shook my head and looked at Yakumo, improving the chakra control with two kunai on her finger tips and one on her palm. All three were weighted down. The weight and gravity seals were no longer obstructing her movement. Of course the process of improving her muscle was helped with a bit Iryojutsu to mend and heal the muscle tear.

"Yakumo. I want you to ignore everything that happened later. If you have any question, I'll answer it later."

She nodded hesitantly. As we reached the bridge, the people were celebrating the death of Gato. Zabuza and his apprentice were dead and the girls don't even look tired. Though, Naruko looked quite sad. I neared the celebrating party and waved my hands while smiling happily.

"Is there a party here?"

Everyone looked at us. The girls widen their eyes in disbelief. I pouted at them.

"Why didn't you invite me? I wanted to party too."

Yakumo stood silently behind me. Naruko turned enraged and her facial turned beastly. Chi-chan quickly ushered the villager away while the other two tried to calm Naruko. I pouted and hugged myself, turning to the side slightly.

"You don't want to party with me?"

Naruko growled, red chakra started to leak. Chi-chan looked at me, pained as the villagers fled. Naruko spat at me.

"Don't you dare mock my brother like that!"

I smirked, knowing that I don't go to party in Konoha at all. I looked at her and blinked a few times before gushing out.

"Aww, widdle Nawuko misswes her bwother…"

I started to laugh loudly and winced at their reaction internally. Naruko hissed and the one tail behind her split to two, growling at the memory. Chi-chan still can't look me. Hinata was hugging Sasuko and the latter stared at me defiantly. I mocked.

"Well, too bad he's dead then."

Naruko dashed at me attempting to punch my lights out. I simply side stepped and lashed out at her with my leg, sending her tumbling and then was caught by Chi-chan. She winced at the poisonous nature of Kyuubi's chakra. Naruko kept on growling at me. I smirked at them. I laughed and teleported behind the two girls, Sasuko and Hinata. I knocked them out and placed an Illusion on Chi-chan and Naruko to make them see as if I killed them.

Chi-chan went red and dashed at me, leaving behing the stunned Naruko. She activated her Susanoo and tried to slam me with its shield. I held my ground, lifted my hand and stopped the momentum completely. I saw Susanoo sword moved toward me. I created a Blacklight clone and kawarimi-ed, cloaking myself swiftly. The sword pierced my clone and Chi-chan narrowed her eyes. My clones held the sword, and pulled it out, Chi-chan looked horrified. She screamed at my clone in panic.

"Why the hell wasn't your soul sealed?"

I went pale before I remembered my battle with Pain. I smirked then I tried to remember each and every mythology regarding Susanoo and a soul stealer. I grinned. My clone dispersed. Chi-chan went surprised. I spoke from behind.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi. It would've worked."

I stated. Chi-chan went even more panic.

"If I had any soul that is!"

I cackled maniacally at her. I teleported above her and focused on the air around me. I collect them with my chakra, compressed and slammed it down on Susanoo. The pressure immediately cause the apparition to vanish and I dropped down next to Chi-chan, seeing her still panting. I knockout her out and placed my feet on her chest, smirking at the frozen Naruko.

"Ara, ara. Is it your first time seeing some close to you died? Perhaps I should add another one to the count."

I smirked and winced internally when a roar was heard. Her skin scalded and red chakra that was surrounding changed to oblique, no longer see through. I stood and looked at her as she growled at me. She dashed at me, four tails blazing in her trail. I coated my body with Mokuton chakra, grabbed her neck when she tried to pounce me and slammed her on the bridge. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

I turned on my Sharingan and dived into her mind knowing that she was knocked out when the Kyuubi materialized. I stood in a sewer where in front of me was a huge gate and Naruko was knocked out next to me. Red chakra was streaming into her from within the gate. I held the chakra and snapped it off, freeing Naruko from its influence. The blood red eyes stood still, glaring straight into my eyes. I lifted my eyebrow.

~ Scene Change ~

I left the four of them there, fainted and moved toward Iwa, where one of our base is located. I tapped at Yakumo's shoulder and snapped her out of her reverie. I whistled and a few second later my clay familiar landed on my head. It morphed into a cat, stretched on my head and started to doze. Yakumo stared at me in disbelief.

"Train."

I deadpanned. She hurriedly nodded and started her kunai balancing. Though after a while, I noticed she kept glancing at me. I sighed, wondering what should I tell her if she asked me who are they and all that stuff.

"Okay, Yakumo you can ask your question."

"Ummmm…. I what to know….."

She mumbled. I sighed.

"What?"

"Can I pat your cat!?"

She screamed into my ears, before blushing. I pinched my nose bridge. I was expecting for her to ask for something more complicated like… I sighed. Disappointed at my own prediction, I decided to be cruel on her.

"No."

"Why?"

She whined and pouted. I sighed again, look likes my cruelty, back-lashed on me.

"Train."

I state. She pouted her lips and whined away, holding the kunai. Of course she didn't miss screaming at me.

"Fine!"

I sighed. Again. I felt like all my happiness were seeping away from me. Of course I shouldn't even have the capabilities to feel. I wonder why? I thought that I was thinking to much and I sighed. And hearing me sigh, I sighed again. Yakumo was still ignoring me. I scratched my head as I watched Yakumo went down the wrong road. I sighed.

"Yakumo! It's this way."

I pointed the road. She pouted and followed me from behind. Sensing Zetsus, I stopped and causing Yakumo to bump on me from behind.

"Why did you stop?"

I looked at Zetsu directly as Yakumo looked between me and the tree. She shooked her head and mumbled 'crazy sensei'. The plant man emerged, causing Yakumo to eep and clasp my clothes. I sighed and asked Zetsu.

"Okay, Zetsu what do you want?"

"Nothing. [So the chibi is the new girl] Seems docile enough."

I nodded, looking back at Yakumo as she frowned at hearing the man called her small. Zetsa took out a ring and gave it at Yakumo. She walked forward and take it.

"Wore it in your right ring finger."

Yakumo nodded and slipped the ring into her finger. She looked at the ring and nodded. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine. Zetsu was still staring at Yakumo so Yakumo stared. While I did't know what illusion she placed on Zetsu, but I do know that the end result was painful. Very painful. Why? Because as soon as the illusion was dispelled, he whimpered when Yakumo smirked at him. Zetsu immediately fled after that. Yakumo turned towards me and grinned victoriously.

After a few days later, we reached the border of Iwa. I took Yakumo near a huge flat mountain where at the front of us right now, there was an extremely huge boulder. There, I channelled my chakra into the Akatsuki ring. The seal on the boulder recognize us and and hollowed in front of us, just enough us to enter. I went inside the hole and Yakumo tailed behind me. We reached the main room and Yakumo looked around excitedly. I sighed and went to lead her into her room. I allowed her to rest. Knowing that in a few days I will be tort… ehem, training Yakumo, I cackled gleefully. I'm sure she also felt my excitement.

~ Time skip ~

"Sensei… I 'm too tired."

For the last month, all we had been doing was, going through taijutsu kata and several other chakra exercises. The seals that she had been wearing were even heavier than before. Every time she strained herself, I would heal and allow the muscle build up. Her speed and agility had improved to Chunin level allowing me train her in combat.

After every training, I would constantly spar with her at high speed, at least higher speed than her, allowing to her adapt to high speed battle and improving her battle endurance. Of course, I sped myself up every time she taught she had improved, this lead her to feel that she hadn't improve at all. Then she would promise herself to improve and improve she did, even if she hadn't notice it yet.

Her chakra level also had improved. This allows me to train her in Genjutsu. At this rate by a year, she should be able to fight at least at Kage level. Within the spar, I often told her to cast Genjutsu on me. This allows her to improve her accuracy and chakra control, including improving her reaction time. Of course, when I added blunted kunais to the equation and the results, she was bruised, all over her body, often pouting and sulking. She also sometimes let her Ido out when she decided to rest, giving the control to Ido. The Ido ability to cast Genjutsu was uncanny and seems really impressive. But never the less I still teach them the same.

Both the Ido and Yakumo worked together every time they learnt something new from me. I would sometimes saw them giggling together. When today's lesson ended with Yakumo panting on the ground, I decided to take a walk outside, which led to the situation I had now. I sighed at my seemingly bad luck. No, not just bad luck, but really? My forehead felt like twitching. Still, at least I'm not wearing my Akatsuki's garb.

In front of me is Senju Tsunade. And behind her was Iwa shinobi. She was piss drunk and completely wasted. I frowned at her as her assistant tried to wake her up. Of course leaving her there was an option. I sighed and cursed my bleeding heart. I scoffed, yeah right. In the end I decided to help her out. I snapped my finger and a few units of Iwa Bunshin appeared and grabbed their legs.

As they struggled to let go, the Bunshin dragged them into the ground, leaving only heads. I looked back at Kato Shizune as she nodded at me in gratification and looked at me in awe. I shrugged and left them be but not before the Senju woman grabbed me from behind and slurred. Her mouth reeked with alcohols. I pinched my nose bridge.

"You ero-bastard… Why you trying… score with my… sister..."

She slumped to me as I caught her. I sighed and lifted her up like a sack. And looked at Kato-san, seeing her smiled at, I don't know? Senju's word? I snapped my finger in front of her, snapping her out of her daydream, ignoring the moaning of the heads on the ground behind me.

"Where are you going?"

Kato-san sighed and pointed the way. I fixed Senju's position on my shoulder and followed after her. After a while of silence she talked to me.

"Umm, my name is Kato Shizune."

"Yes, I now. The apprentice of Senju Tsunade."

I drawled as she blushed. She tilted her head, perhaps expecting my name. I looked forward and saw the hotel they were lodging in. She entered the hotel, still looking at me like she was expecting something. I sighed.

"It's better if you didn't know who I am."

"Why?"

I lifted my eyebrow. She motioned me to follow her into their room. I thought of ignoring them, but I regress, its not like I have anything to do back at the base. I sighed and followed her into the hotel room. I placed Senju-san on her bed and covered her up with the blanket. Kato-san was still looking at me intently. I went to a seat nearby and seat down. I took the sake on the table and started to seep, thinking of what to do. On one hand, I could just leave. And in the other, I could use their help. Plus the Senju was a great medic. And that was when I noticed from spy network, that Hiruzen was looking for a replacement.

I cursed myself at his decision and had to rearrange everything back. I froze as a new plan was built in my head, revealing a better choice. I smirked inwardly noticing that Senju was trying to listen. I sighed outwardly and told Kato-san to seat down. I then told her my story, of course the abridged and edited version. Lady Luck was smiling at me.

* * *

**Aaaah~ the feeling of accomplishment when I wrote this story is AMAZING! I was extremely sluggish today but as soon as I sat in front my laptop. THe idea was streaming down on me, pouring like waterfall. Muahaha. Okay, so I got a new story. So don't be mad if felt like doing those first okay. No worries, I won't abandon this story, like I said I wouldn't. But I really want to ask you guys. What exactly is fun in this story? Yes, there's some who put this into their favorites.**

**Of course, I felt fun writing this stuff. But really,if I think critically, the whole plot was a jumble of mess. I had so many jumps here and there. Flashbacks. Cliffhangers that was never solved. Really!? Come on tell me. My personal thought was of course this story was great, I write it after all. meh. If you don't want to tell me, its fine. It's not like I will stop writing this anyway.**

**And btw, thanks for the review guys. I really appreciate it. Well I don't know what to say for those who felt my story was confusing. That's the idea anyway. Nyahaha~ Only I shall know what Alex's plans is. Sorry, really. If want to know, do wait for this story to finish. *wink2* Nyahaha~ Later guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah~ Sorry guys. I'm really sorry for those who followed me on this story though. First my internet broke down. Well not actually broke down, but you know the idea. By the time I managed to access the net, I was down with flu and had to stay oon bed. I simply could write any story. And then when I finished, I simply had forgotten all about my story and had to read back. Then I got my writer's block since I forgot what I wanted to write in this chapter. It was tiring. Ugh~ Go ahead and read it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of Naruto or Prototype franchise or anything related to it accept this fanfiction.**

* * *

~ Time skip ~

It has been 6 month since I started training Yakumo. Now I can proudly say that even if Orochimaru was alive and fought Yakumo, he will have a very hard time. The only problem that we have was her chakra pool, it was too low as it haven't matured enough. I walked out of my room, moving out of the base. Once stepping outside, I noticed that Yakumo was waiting for me near a tree. I walked towards her and punched her in the face.

She looked surprised and betrayed before my fist buried into her head and splattered her blood all over the place. I chuckled at her corpse as it slumped to the ground slumped to the ground and the tree cracked from my punch. She dropped down as tree fell, broken. I turned and looked at Yakumo, seeing her pouting at me. I sighed and motioned her to follow me. The illusion of her corpse and blood disappeared.

"So, sensei? Where are we going?"

I moved forward and shrugged.

"Nowhere. Just moving around."

She frowned at my answer.

"But aren't we suppose to hunt for those Jinchuuriki?"

I shrugged again before frowning.

"Well there is one more…"

_~ Flashback ~_

_[Sunagakure]_

_She scowled at me and sent streams of blood-soaked sand to me. I chuckled and controlled the air around me to repel the sand away. She growled at me, picked the mangled corpse around her and threw it at me. I casually waved my hand sending waves of vibrating air, cutting the corpse into pieces and pushing it away from me._

_"So, 'love' is it?_

_She held her forehead. I laughed at her and moved forward. I gathered my chakra from the collective chakra pool I collected over the years. The chakra moved through the blacklight from within me and send it to my body. It streams into me and allow the chakra to condense in me. The chakra concentrated in me. The longer the streams them more malevolent and erratic it became. I materialized my chakra. With my mind concentrated on the image of mangling, killing, murdering, slaughtering people, the image of me rampaging through the city, I let the chakra spilled into the air, suffocating the air with my malicious intent. She widen her eyes in fear of my malevolent killing intent._

_I remembered the Kyuubi malicious chakra and how it affected the people. I tried to replicate it by making the chakra condense, similar to Biiju's youki and integrating the killing intent into it.. Her legs malfunctioned and she slumped to the ground. Her sand, assimilated with her youki went completely went haywire. As soon as her control over her power stopped, I stop my Kyuubi laced killing intent. I moved in front of her and bowed to her level._

_"Nice to see you again Gaara-chan. Did you forget the little old me?"_

_Gaara eyes widen in surprise before she held her head in pain._

_[Kumogakure]_

_A man with dark skin and a muscular built, has a tattoo of the kanji for 'iron' stood in front of me, trying to protect the girl who was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them and a pair of purple fingerless gloves. I smiled and waved at them._

_"Hello B-kun and Nii-chan."_

_B growled at me, probably remembering my face in the bingo book. Well, my Akatsuki cloak was probably a dead giveaway of my danger level for them. I chuckled at his response while the girl looked fiercely at me._

_"Calm your host, Gyuki. And hello to you to Matatabi. Of course if you're listening."_

_I chuckled at B's perplexed look on his face._

_"So, I have a proposition for you two."_

_[Outskirt of Iwagakure]_

_A red haired man wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing an Iwagakure hitai ate together with another man wearing a red armor were laying on the ground both ragged in their breath. I walked casually into the clearing created from their battle. I prodded both of them while they did nothing to stop me._

_"Well, isn't this amusing."_

_They grunted and glared at me chuckled. I laughed._

_"Calm down Kokuo's and Goku's Jinchuuriki."_

_Both of them looked at me, their face turned placid when I spoke of their burdens' name._

_[Takigakure]_

_A girl was crying in an alley. I materialized from the shadow placed an illusion over us, obscuring the view of the villagers. I moved and sat cross-legged in front of her. After a while she stopped crying and looked at me, red eyed._

_"Does Fu knows you?"_

_"Me don't think Fu knows me. But me knows Chomei."_

_She tilted her head in confusion, her problem momentarily forgotten._

_"Does Fu knows Chomei?"_

_I chuckled at her. I leaned forward and patted her head. She smiled at me._

_"Fu will know Chomei if Fu looked into the red-tinted black eyes."_

_She tilted her head again. I activated my Kurogan and stared into her soul._

_~ Flashback End ~_

I looked at Yakumo and told her our destination.

"We're going to Kirigakure. I forgot about one more Jinchuuriki."

She tilted her head.

"Who?"

I lifted my eyebrow.

"You'll see."

I said cryptically. We moved south east toward the fire country to reach Kirigakure. On our way there we reached a small village. As we walked through the place, Yakumo keep glancing around seeing there was a small festival preparation. I sighed and hold her shoulder as she moved forward trying to see around.

"Want to wait and enjoy the festival?"

She looked at me in surprise before blushing and fiddled her fingers. She looked at me shyly and nodded.

"Can we?"

I sighed and smiled at her.

"Yeah sure."

She squealed and hugged my waist. I patted her head.

"Let's go and find a hotel first, then we decide what to do next, okay?"

She nodded at me. We then headed into the village and found a hotel. I sat in the room near the balcony and watch as the sky passes through. The blue sky tinted with clouds as the wind pushes them through. Yakumo had gone to take a bath and sat here waiting for her to finish. She wanted to try those outfit from earlier.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself from these entire ninja world. I never had a chance to actually relax. Back in my world, I was always running ragged from here to there trying to take care of those BLACKWATCH and those infected. Greene was also one of the problem I had to deal with. I don't think a had any moment of peace till I managed to blew or to be precise got consumed by the nuclear explosion. Oh, the irony.

When I thought back, I really am crazy to be trying to consume the nuclear to avoid it from explosion. In fact I think, it was from the simultaneous compression from my ability and the burst from the missile caused the reality itself to rend and opening a black hole. Due to my persistent ability, I managed to survive from being compressed by the extreme gravity. After that I reached Elemental nation. Then, there was Konoha. I sighed.

In Konoha after I managed to settle all the preparation for Naruko, I had to work and protect her. So no time to rest. Of course I managed to glance a few of the Yondaime project which led me to todays event. In reality what I did was actually realizing what he had plan though, I had to tweak a bit as it would never be a reality for the plan itself was to naïve. But that was for another day. Well, not a bit... Maybe a lot.

After Naruko managed to befriend Sasuko and Hinata, I entered the Ninja Corps and was working my ass off with the ANBU and Hokage's mission. Even if most of them are actually solo mission. Even after my graduation. I chuckled remembering the good old days.

_~ Flashback ~_

_After we had done the written test, we were sent to the training ground for the field test. Throwing 10 shuriken and 10 kunai with another 10 senbon for extra marks, I obtained a perfect mark and was sent for sparring in the hall. Thankfully, I managed to Kotoamatsukami the Hokage to make this year test more private, away from prying eyes. I still don't get why they need to show case the ability to others. It's not like the term Rookie of the Year actually means anything._

_I moved into the test room and faced the instructor Chunin Hayate Gekkou and to spar with him. We gave the sign for engagement or whatever it was called, still didn't know for what actually it is used for since Ninja was all about stealth and all that shit. I got ready to combat Chunin Hayate. He dashed at me in a very slow speed. I mean, it's like a civ running. I frowned and kicked his kneecap, easily at Chunin speed. He didn't even manage to notice._

_As soon as it hits, his leg moved behind and he fell forward, slammed my fist to his chest and he was immediately thrown behind, slamming to the wall. He slumped to the ground and started coughing, badly. The other Chunin, Ebisu stopped the exam and gave me full mark, quickly went over to help his fellow Chunin. I watched as Chunin Hayate waved at Ebisu and told him to continue the exam. I shrugged and left, going to the classroom._

_Next was the Ninjutsu test. I frowned. As all other children slash examinees was done, Chunin Ebisu entered and told us about the next test, which I deeply troubled with. Didn't they need to test for stealth or something similar? I shrugged._

_"Ichigo, no family name."_

_I nodded at the instructor and went into the next room. There were two instructor inside, one is Chunin Hayate and another was Chunin Morino Ibiki. Of course his face was not as scarred as he is nowadays. I moved in front of them._

_"Show us a Kawarimi, Bushin and Henge."_

_I shrugged and without any handseals created three Chunin Morino bunshin, henge-ed into him and Kawarimi-ed with him. I moved my henge to the clip board on my hand, ticked it and nodded at Chunin Morino who was still looked perplexed. Chunin Hayate nodded and waved at Chunin Morino._

_"You can go now. The hitai ate will be handed out in the classroom should you pass."_

_"Thanks."_

_I nodded as I dispelled my illusion and henge. I moved out of the room noticing the surprised look at Chunin Hayate and Chunin Morino was stifling his laughter. I moved back to the room waiting for the final assessment. And I passed. I ignored others of course. I never actually interacted with other since I was way younger than them, physically of course. Well actually, also age-wise. Since I was technically was born even a year before transported to this place. A week after that, we were called for team assignment. By the end of that, I sighed. I really should have hide more of my skills._

_"For Genin Ichigo, the Hokage had decided to see you for your team."_

_I walked to the Hokage tower and waited for Hiruzen to finish his meeting with the Jounin. After they all left, I was called inside. I knocked the door and was called in. I sat in front of Hiruzen as he looked at me._

_"So, you managed to pass after all."_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama."_

_He looked at me and sighed, possibly due to my age. Of course I had explained to him my reason to graduate early._

_"I don't have a team for you. However you will be regulated from other teams. I'll give you the schedule of the regulation."_

_He spoke sagely. I nodded and asked._

_"And how would I advance in rank?"_

_He looked at me painfully, I could only guess that he wanted me to be free from the Ninja obligation and duties. He closed his eyes thoughtfully._

_"When you reached the minimum of 50 plus D-rank mission I shall allow you to ask me for increase in rank. I shall personally look into your qualification."_

_He answered astutely._

_~ Flashback End ~_

Yeah right. He just blocked me from any of my attempt from becoming a Chunin and only after a C-Rank turned A-Rank only then he allowed me to advance to Chunin.

_~ Flashback ~_

_We had just ended our escort mission in Sunagakure. My current team leader, Jounin Shiranui Genma with his three cute Genin, No-last name Mizuki, Umino Iruka and Hyuga Sumire. As soon as we finished we headed to the fire country. Just after a mile away, the sand near us suddenly started whirling and at the edge of my vision I saw a red-headed girl rampaging. When she noticed us I immediately alerted the teams._

_All of us was sent running away while the Suna nin didn't actually do anything to stop the rampaging Jinchuuriki. She was fast. Not that fast but at least Chunin level fast at her current transformation. I noticed that Chunin Shiranui was considering allowing us to run ahead but I stopped my track before he could do anything and moved to stop the Jinchuuriki._

_I dashed at Jounin level speed and slipped under a few years old girl with a hideous half tanuki transformation. I brought my hand to her navel and dashed away, taking her with me to another place. She quickly tried to wrap me in sand however was slammed to the Sunagakure wall before she could do anything. I noticed she was crying on half eyes and another eye was a full glint of madness. I quickly hugged her. She controlled her sand a immediately crushed my leg, right one to be precise._

_I ignored it, still hugging her. After a while trying to push me away, unsuccessfully, she calmed down and her transformation stopped. She cried onto my shoulder. I heard a few snippet of her words from the muffled sobs._

_"Yashamaru… Why?"_

_After a while she went to sleep. The Suna nin scowled when he saw me bringing her back. I ignored them and …_

_~ Flashback End ~_

"Sensei! Let's go."

Yakumo broke my reverie. I chuckled and moved toward her. I patted her head and we both went downstairs and headed to the clothing shop. I introduced Yakumo to the shopkeeper and asked her to fit Yakumo with a Yukata. She nodded and left tugging Yakumo along. Knowing that it will take her a lot of times, I decided to leave for a while.

"Yakumo. I'll be around, okay?"

"Yeah."

She responded. I walked out of the shop and headed to the clearing outside the village.

"Yes, you can come out now."

I spoke, noticing the killing intent that was directed at me the moment I walked out of the shop. I looked forward and saw a shadow moved in front of me. The moment the figure moved away from the shadow, I recognized her as Guren, one of Orochimaru subordinate but haven't been marked by those cursed seals, which was the only reason those that serve under him was not dead. She was growling at me.

"You're the one who killed Orochimaru-sama."

I chuckled and started laughing creepily like Orochimaru focussing on his traits. Guren looked surprised at my sudden similar action to Orochimaru.

"Ku ku ku. Guren-kun. How lovely for me to see you here?"

She was surprised at my declaration. I sighed inwardly, I really don't want to do this but she should really notice the discrepancy in her life.

"O… Orochimaru… -sama?"

"No, of course not you dolt."

I told her off, changing back to my own persona. She gritted her teeth. And threw a couple of crystal shards at me. Sharp crystal shards, I might add. I simply used my air manipulation to repel it.

"I'll kill you! How dare you kill Orochimaru-sama!? I'll take revenge for him."

She started throwing away crystals, again and again. I simply repelled the crystals away and after a while, she started growing crystals from below to attack me. Now I started to dodge her attack. She grew more frustrated with each passing times and I simply chuckled at her attempt to kill me. When she dropped her guard, I dashed at her, fast enough to catch her off guard and fisted her chin. The impact gave tremor to her brain, immediately causing her bodily function to cease and she slumped to the ground, her eyes widen in surprise. I held her neck down.

"Why are you so loyal to the one who gave you your misery?"

She scowled at me but before she could move, I channelled chakra through my hand and printed a chakra seal on her neck, making her unable to mould any chakra. I zapped her with Raiton to cease her struggle. She was completely still but I allow her speaking abilities free.

"He saved me you asshole!"

She spat at me. I released my hold over her and started rolling on floor laughing. Of course it was an act. She growled at me. I sat back up and wipe the cheer tear forming in my eyes. And smirked at her.

"You know… When I consumed Orochimaru, I didn't think that I would be seeing you since you were given a mission away. But since you're here let me tell you something interesting."

She gritted her teeth.

"A year before Orochimaru destroyed your village, your power was accepted by the villagers am I correct? They even looked up to you seeing how beautiful your ability is."

She looked at me confused, but still mad at me. I sighed inwardly.

"Orochimaru saw you and expressed interest in you, yes?"

She nodded hesitantly. I smirked at her.

"Then everything went down the drain after that. The people started to despise you. They ignored you and treated you like trash."

She growled.

"And of course after a year, Orochimaru killed off them. Leaving only you alive."

She nodded still not noticing the connection I made. Was she so blinded by the loyalty to the backstabbing snake.

"I pity you. Money makes the world go round, including the payment to treat an orphan like a rabid dog."

I left her when I saw a bit of understanding in her eyes but still backed with fierce determination of loyalty. However as long as a seed of doubt is planted it was enough.

"Noo! He won't do that to me."

I stopped my track and look back seeing that Guren tried to stand, I already dispelled my chakra inhibitor seal.

"I truly pity you. A child clinging to the reason for her entire life to crumble and she hoped that it will continue to be a beacon of hope for her. And she decided to blind herself with that flame of treachery with loyalty."

I walked away. She slugged around gaining her balance toward me.

"You're a liar!"

I sighed, turned back and dashed at her, punching in her stomach, making her cough in blood. She slumped to the ground.

"Seeing you broke, doesn't amuse me. I don't need to lie to you. You don't have anything that I want."

I left her crying pitifully. And headed into town.

* * *

**Yeah, so continuing with my rant from above. I had to research back, read a couple of times and then I decided to write. But meh... So~ I really don't know what to do with the three years training trips for Naruto. I really don't want to create an OC antagonist. It's not like I'm lazy for idea or something like that. But it will be very annoying to create the OC itself. Sigh~ Why do I write this story again? Ok, ok enough with my rant. And again.**

**FLASHBACKS**

**So I decided to put a snippet of Mercer's life at Konoha. I'll probably add more scene like this in the future to elaborate more on the story. I got really tired after comparing if the time lines fits or not. And about the time lines. If you want the time lines, you may request it but I don't think anyone would want it anyway. but well~ Just in case okay.**

**Another thing is about my other story. Yeah, I need to research more before I start the story again. So if anybody want to hear or read my read rant. Be sure to read both of my story. Nyahaha~ No really. Read it. I'll be ranting there too. Yeah it'll probably about how annoying the research was and all that stuff. Though I felt like the A/N are actually the one I could easily write though. Well, if you want to know me, read my rant. I'll assure you that I had completely no qualms at ranting ~**

**And talking about ranting. Somebody [in real life of course] asked me of my opinion on homosexuality. Ugh~ Well, I could say that I'm completely neutral on the idea of homosexuality. Why? Because I absolutely love Yuri and I abhorred Yaoi. So neutral. Got it? Unless they asked on gay. Yes, I hate them. Seriously~ Ugh, no no no. Let's stop this stopping thinking about...**

**[puke on the floor]**

**... makes me sick. Okay guys. [wipe mouth with towel] See ya later. Sorry about last chapter really. You don't need to read my rant. I was just kidding. Okay. Look forward for my next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am completely stuck with this story. I felt like the event went too fast. I actually wanted to make the story longer, but I think I really have to end. Got no more plots to enter. Sigh~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of Naruto or Prototype franchise except for this fiction.**

* * *

"Yakumo~ You done?"

I walked into the store and froze at the sight. Yakumo waved at me shyly. She stood there before me, her light brown eyes looked at me in anticipation. Her yukata painted in sky blue with cloud motives, wrapped around her waist was a white obi, fully tighten allowing me to view her delicate, if not frail figure. She held her self shyly, shuffling her feet, outfitted with a wooden geta.

I allow my sight to trail from her bottom to her chest and up to her face. As soon as I place my vision over her face, my heart rose. A red-tinted lips, puffed and bitten in expectancy, she looked at me, eyes filled with determination and eagerness, coupled with her perfectly match hair, tied with a ribbon, dyed with colour akin to her yukata.

"How is it?"

Her words suddenly filled me with full emotion as warmth spread over my body, filling me with indescribable feeling and emotion, if I had any. I scoffed at her.

"Cut off the genjutsu Ido, I didn't feel that way with you."

All the glittery description went crashed. I saw that she was wearing a normal, plain, cloud-motive blue yukata. She pouted at me.

"Muu, Yakumo felt that way with you."

I sighed. Ido swapped with Yakumo and she started to stammer out unintelligent sputters. I ignored it.

"Let's just go to the festival."

Yakumo smiled and skipped happily to my side. Soon, we started to blend into the crowd. The sun had already set, the paper lantern turned on. The muffled noise reverberated through the crowd. Loud but can't be heard clearly. We walked into the center place for the festival. Yakumo looked around in delight. I suddenly felt I was being pulled.

Yakumo pulled me to a booth that sold various face masks. I browse the well-crafted masks, but at the sight nine particular masks I frowned. I looked at the old man who was attending the store at stared at him. He noticed me looking at him and he waved cheerfully. Yakumo were going over various mask, some were mask similar to Anbu, there's even Kage's mask. I saw Yondaime mask and chuckled before moving towards the shop keeper.

"So, interested in any of the mask?"

I nodded sagely at his question. I pointed out my concern.

"Your masks. They are eerily similar to the actual figure, aren't they?"

He nodded happily.

"So where did you get them?"

He smiled at me, however the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What will you do if you met the creator?"

I tapped my chin in contemplation.

"Well, first I want to ask how old is he."

The man smiled at my answer.

"Then, I'll have to ask. It is exceptionally well-crafted. I wonder what materials did he used?"

He chuckled. I looked at him as if he was weird.

"Nothing. Go on."

The peaceful yet commanding aura that I felt from him truly makes me nervous. However, I knew my next word, may or may not cause him to react violently.

"And lastly, how did he survived from the all the Bijuu's attack."

He frowned at me.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I've saw all the Bijuu and find that their masks exceptionally or should I say, the exact copy of them."

I pointed at the nine mask.

"Shukaku , Ichibi no Tanuki. Matatabi, Niibi no Bakeneko. Isobu, Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Son Goku, Yonbi no Saru. Kokuo, Gobi no Iruka-uma. Saiken, Rokubi no Namekuji. Choumei, Nanabi no Kabutomushi. Gyuki, Hachibi no Ushi-oni. And lastly Kurama, Kyuubi no Yokou."

He stared at me. With his blank face, he stared into my eyes. I know that I am virus, parasite, and organism. Though I often wonder, am I just a sentient being with no soul? Does all living creature have souls? Than does that make me, a single being which most can definitely classify as amoeba, have soul? However the moment he stared into my eyes, I knew. His eyes stared into mine, searching through my mind and soul. I snapped out of my reverie when the old man chuckled at me.

"Young man."

He regarded me. I stared at him warily.

"I see that you have understood what I meant to bring."

I puzzled at his words. Not just that, I actually felt puzzled at everything. His very existence screamed unknown. Anonymous. Yet, I have not felt the feeling of hostile or any malicious intent from him.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by that?"

He chuckled at me. He watched me. I shuddered under his gaze. It felt like being scrutinized, examined and analysed to my very existence. The weight of his stare was pushed upon me. Though I never felt even an ounce of hatred coming from him. He smiled at me lovingly, like a parent looking at his child. I felt a bit embarrassed by his stare. I chuckled at him sheepishly. I froze at the rolling emotion present due to his gaze, the comprehension dawned upon me.

He circled the booth and came near me, gesturing me to lower myself to his eye level. I kneeled and closed my eyes. His hand touched my temple. It was then I felt elevation, happiness, no. Every single emotion filled my very being. The soft and fluffy feeling flowed, making me feel, whole. I relished those feeling and emotions.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I scowled at the incoming missile. I jumped off the building and grabbed the speeding missile. I tried to stop it however I noticed that the moment I landed on it, the detonation system had been activated. I growled. I quickly controlled every single strands on to consumed the missile in order to control the explosion. However, the moment I had almost devour it, it exploded within me. I felt the strain on my body._

_I gnashed my teeth and continue to suppress the blast. Then I felt my entire Blacklight DNA strands groan at the burden of trying to withhold the eruption. Pain. My whole body felt like being torched and electrified. I felt all my hope was lost and the darkness crawled into my vision as the cold creeps to my body._

_"Dana."_

_I thought as I felt my body broke down. So this is the end. I haven't done anything in life. I haven't spent my time with Dana. I haven't done anything at all but kill, kill and kill. That's it?_

_I felt my body, my essence fell through an infinite level of void. 2 years? 3 years? I gritted my teeth hoping, someone or anyone to save me._

_"Is that so?"_

_Something kicked from the side launching me into God knows where._

**_[Fear]_**

_#####_

_Hiruzen stood in front of the chamber, glaring at the audience before him while I stood next to him._

_"I said this again and again, I won't allow that to happen. Not till, you piss on my grave!"_

_Hiruzen slammed his hand on the table, completely breaking it in half. One of those who present spoke mockingly at both of us, waving us away as if we were beneath him._

_"Hmph, if we used them for breeding, our village would become stronger. You're getting senile, Sarutobi-sama."_

_The implication caused my blood to boil. My instinct went berserk, the image of me mauling the guy who spoke that flashes my very eyes. Kill. Slay. Murder. Slaughter. Execute. Destroy. Exterminate. Eradicate._

_"…nin U… …go."_

_Maul. Claw. Mangle. Hang._

_"J…nin U…ha Ichi…"_

_Punch him to smithereens. Kick him to oblivion. Tore his throat. Pluck his eyeballs. Break each and every single existing bones in his body._

_"Jounin Uchiha Ichigo!"_

_I was alerted when I heard Hiruzen screaming to my ear. My shadow was restrained by Shikaku Nara. My hands were held by Inuzuka Tsume and Uchiha Mikoto. My body was pushed against Akamichi Chouza. My chakra was blocked by Hyuga Hiashi. Chakra was lingering within my body, courtesy of Yamanaka Inoichi. I noticed that I myself had walked halfway towards the councilman who spoke earlier._

_That man however was staring at me blankly. Other civilians passed out. Everything was silent. Yamanaka patriarch walked towards the councilman and waved his hand in front of the guy. He slapped the man a bit and looked at him straight in the eyes. He froze and held the other guy's neck. He did a few handseals and his glows signifying the Diagnosis Technique being activated. He placed it on the man's head and sighed._

_He stood and shook his head. He looked at me and Hiruzen wearily._

_"Zero recognition. Brain dead. But still alive."_

**_[Rage]_**

_#####_

_I quickly opened the door and placed her onto the table. The man in front of me turned around in panic when he saw her._

_"What happened?"_

_He took her hand and tried to trace her pulse. He frowned._

_"Umm, sh- she's unresponsive, but stable…"_

_He shook his head and turned around. He picked up a map on the table behind him and showed it to me._

_"Something came up."_

_I took the map. I gripped my hand causing the map to crumple._

_"Ignore it for now. Is she okay?"_

_I stared at her face. Lying on the table, no reaction to any outside stimuli. I caress her cheek. The image of her, laying still etched to my mind. I gritted my teeth. I walked away from her to rid of heartache from her image. I focused on the tasked given to me. I stared at the man before me._

_"Dr. Ragland. Do what you can for her."_

_I left with the image of Dana's unresponsive state, etched to my mind._

**_[Sadness]_**

_#####_

_I walked into the compound, returning from three week A-rank mission. As soon as I opened the door, I saw a yellow, orange flash before a human bullet crashed into me. She looked up and grinned brightly at me. I smiled and lifted Naruko up, letting her rest on my arm. I walked inside and greeted Uchiha Mikoto who often takes care of the three girls._

_"Thank you again for taking care of her Uchiha-sama."_

_I bowed at her while Naruko giggled in my arms. Mikoto twitched her eyebrow._

_"Ara, Ichigo-kun. Didn't I told you to call me Mikoto."_

_I smiled at her._

_"Of course, Uchiha-sama."_

_She twitched again. I noticed Sasuko and Hinata running towards me. Naruko as if on instinct climbed onto my back then shoulder, sitting comfortably while holding my head. I crouched and allowed Sasuko to hug my neck by my right while Hinata shyly gripped my flak vest. I swept both of them up into my hands and walked outside. Naruko and Sasuko giggled while Hinata smiled brightly. Upon reaching our garden, they climbed down while I sat under a large tree._

_I leaned to the trunk and each of them positioned themselves. Sasuko on my right, Hinata on my left and Naruko sat on my laps._

_"So, how's the academy?"_

_Naruko pouted._

_"It's boring! They always teach us stuffs we already know."_

_Sasuko sighed._

_"You still couldn't answer, even if the world depended on it."_

_"Hey!"_

_Naruko and Sasuko started to bicker between each other. I looked to my side and amused myself seeing Hinata hesitantly tried to break the fight. She held her hand, half out before squeaking when both other girls shouted at her._

_"Hinata! Who's right!?"_

_Hinata stuttered in surprise, trying to answer. I smiled and tussled Hinata's and Sasuko's hair. I hugged Naruko closer, staring into the horizen as the bicker stops. I closed my eyes as the wind blew softly, Sasuko and Hinata holding my hands closer. We sat in comfortable silent. My family. Our little family. A small ritual every time I came home from a long mission.  
_

**_[Joy]_**

_#####_

_I stood and looked down at the bandits encampment. I waited within the shadow observing the activities. I frowned when I saw three bandits was pulling and dragging a bounded teenager around the age 16+ into a tent. All three of them cackled haughtily. I felt shiftiness in my stomach and decided to Shadow Travelled into the camp. As soon as I was inside, I heard them, talking to each other._

_"Gyahaha, it's fine slut we got here."_

_"It'll fetch a high price in the market."_

_I saw them slapping the horrified girl's cheek, leaving a mark._

_"Alright girl. Now before we trade you for money, of course we need to 'taste' the goods first. Gyahaha~"_

_The girl's eyes widen in horror at understanding the implication of his words. She started to struggle more defiantly. The leader of the three started to laugh even more loud. He pushed her down on the table and grinned madly._

_"Yes, yes. Struggle more, if you're too submissive, it won't be exciting, won't it?"_

_He whispered while tried to rip her cloth off. Tried was the key word. With the feeling to puke and washing the image out of my head, I laced a shuriken with wind chakra and threw it at his wrist. I activated the silencing seal. It won't do any good if the bait were all alerted or dead. The bald guy, suddenly noticed blood spluttered on the girl before looking at his hand. As soon as his brain registered what happened, a blood curling scream echoed within the tent._

_His two companion longevity was cut short with me, slicing their heads' off. While the bald man roll on the floor, holding his severed arm in pain. I created a tanto from my Blacklight and slammed it down on his left forearm, pinning him to the ground. I create another and pinned above his severed wrist, effectively restricting all his movement. I sneered at the man ._

_I lifted my leg and stamped and his balls. He closed it with his thigh in pain before I pinned his legs down. I stamped again, and again, and again. After a while, he passed out. I took out a syringe from my medical scroll and insert the liquid, causing him to regain his consciousness and stopping him from fainting. I stamp my feet again and this time I grinded his dick down , he howled in pain of what happen._

_I spat on his face, took out a kunai and neutered him. As blood splattered to my uniform, I channeled my chakra and cauterize all of his injuries, without proper medical equipment. With my ear getting numb from all the scream. Sometimes living is worse than dying. Man like him is better off living in misery.  
_

**_[Disgust]_**

_#####_

_"Would you truly do this?"_

_I looked at Hiruzen's face as I solemnly nodded. He sighed at me._

_"You know what will happen if you did this, would you? They will ultimately suffer for your action."_

_I nodded at Hiruzen and walked towards the window sill, holding it down. I watched the bustling streets of Konoha and turned around to look at him. I sighed._

_"Yes, I know. However in the long run it will be better for me to do this rather than doing nothing. It's her father's work and aim after all."_

_I looked at Hiruzen aging feature, deepen hearing my proclamation. He stood and stared me, before smiling._

_"Good luck."_

_I looked at him, my almost father figure. A little of me truly thankful for his blessing._

**_[Trust]_**

_#####_

_I stood tall at hearing her said that. I stood up and slowly hugged her from behind. She giggled at my reaction. Chi-chan stood before the kitchen, preparing our dinner, sighed in happiness. She turned around and cupped my cheek before kissing me deeply. I responded fervently at her action. Ending our kiss, she leaned on my chest with her breath slowing at the serenity. I chuckled at her._

_"And the dinner?"_

_She pouted and pushed me out of the room._

_"And stay out, you're disturbing me!"_

_I laughed and walked towards the living room. As soon as I entered the lounge, I felt the tense atmosphere. I walked to the couch and sat next to Mikoto with Naruko, Sasuko and Hinata sitting together in front of us. Mikoto sighed and asked me hesitantly._

_"Is it truly be okay if we stayed, we don't want to interrupt your life …"_

_"These girls are my life."_

_I cut her off. I stared at her._

_"And that makes you're too. Please just stay. And didn't I tell you before, we're family now. I don't abandon family. Never have. Never will."_

_I smiled at her as she stared at me sadly. I gestured my three sisters to come closer and hugged them._

_"You know if I were told to choose between these three and Konoha, I would've destroyed Konoha without doubt."_

_Everyone's eyes widen in horror. The girls gripped my cloth and held them tight._

_"Even the Hokage knew that. That's why you girls are my Archilles' Heel."_

_All of them looked at me, confusion etched in their face. I chuckled at my slip._

_"My fatal flaw. That's why grow strong. So strong that none shall break our family apart."_

_I ruffled their hairs. However I saw that Mikoto was still confused at me slip earlier._

_"What's Archilles' Heel?"_

_I chuckled and motioned the girls to seat down._

_"Now, let me tell you a story about a child, prophesized to die at young age."_

_As I told them the story, I saw Chi-chan peeking into the room, smiling at the sight. My mind was filled with the thought of our family future endeavor._

**_[Anticipation]_**

_#####_

_"I'm home."_

_I frowned at the lack of tackle. I looked around wearily. A blond hair poked from the kitchen door._

_"Ichi-nii!"_

_She skipped happily at me. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen. I scratch my head in confusion. As we walk into the kitchen as the girls and Mikoto smiling at me. On the table was a cake and a few wrapped present. I scratched my head in even further confusion._

_"So who's birthday was it again? Because I haven't bought any present you know."_

_I thought deeply. Sasuko's birthday is next week. Chi-chan's and Mikoto's birthday was last month. Naruko's is November while Hinata's two month after that. I looked around wanting to see if anyone else was there. All five of them giggled at me. I tilted my head in confusion before I widen my eyes in understanding. I stuttered the question._

_"M.. Me? Really?"_

_Chi-chan circled the table and hugged me. I gaped at the mere thought of them celebrating my birthday. Well, it's not really my birthday as it was faked._

_"Yes, Ik-kun. Happy birthday."_

_All of them smiled at me warmly. I shook my head._

**_[Surprise]_**

_~ Flashback End ~_

I looked back at Him, thankful for His gift, before thinking.

"It was you, back then."

He nodded.

"Yes."

"Why? Why me? Why here?"

He looked at me lovingly.

"I never really interfere with my child's life. However, if I had let you fell down, Alexander J. Mercer, or should I say his essence, you would fell through the infinite path of universe. Never stopping. Never will anyone else found you in that hallway of multiverse. Not even the most prominent Dimension Traveller will ever found you."

I froze.

"Take my gift child, it will allow your future endeavour become easier. Bind your soul to your plan and shall you have better results."

He ruffled my hair.

"You are the only person, in the whole existence are singular. You exist nowhere else but your own. No copies of you exist, even in the vast multiverse. You are special. You are one and only one."

"If so why allow me to, fall for years!"

I shouted in anger.

"Calm down child. In the period of those four years, there's still exist the possibility that a Dimention Traveller to find you, if he had , I wouldn't interfere. Know that everything that happen, happens with reason."

I nodded and sighed. A mask appeared in front of me with weird animal design. It floated to me and I grasped it, puzzled.

"That is the creature you seek."

I froze again.

"You knew."

"I know all of things child. I exist nowhere and everywhere. Future and past. Present and parallels."

"Then is it truly okay for me to do what I want to do? What I planned to do?"

He smiled at me.

"Listen Alex. I believe everything depends on you. Every action have its consequences. I know that you shall take the responsibility of your action. If I didn't allow it to occur, than it wouldn't."

I nodded at Him.

"Very well. Good luck Alex. Perhaps we shall meet again. Or perhaps not. Travel safely young one."

I had just noticed that everything stopped in that moment I talked with him. The world greyed at our short encounter. I looked back at Him only to find an empty space. The world returned to normal as I glance at the booth keeper, only to see that another old man was there. I looked down at my hand, seeing the mask, confirming our little chat. I smiled at the mask.

"What is that mask?"

I looked to my side and saw Yakumo glancing over my shoulder, peering down at the mask I held in my hand. I chuckled, stood up and smiled at her. I slipped the mask to my side and ruffled her hair. She groan and pouted at my action. I smiled at her.

"Come Yakumo. Let's go and enjoy ourselves shall we."

Yakumo froze at me.

"What's wrong?"

I felt her controlling her chakra, trying to rid the none-existing genjutsu within her system. I frowned.

"Yakumo?"

She looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm, yeah. It's just that before, you smile more fake. I mean… Not fake exactly but it was like it never reached out. Now…"

I understood. I smiled at her and she blushed at me even more.

"Come on, let's play, okay?"

She nodded happily. I looked up to the sky and held the mask at my heart.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna end this story. Sorry guys, I simply can't hold out anymore. I don't want to have a new antagonist or anything. So after this I'll possibly just going for the three year skip. Damn this story is really tiring. And let's talk.**

**I created, okay. One prominent OC. That old guy? Yeah, his one you called God. The soul itself was both a blessing and a curse. Since now he have true emotions. However, he is also now vulnerable to soul attacks like Totsuka no Tsurugi by Itachi and Soul Steal by Pein. So yeah. Mercer isn't totally god-like anymore. Well there is a reason I did this. You'll see later. Later~**


	12. Discontinued

NO more. I can't write anymore. I don't think my brain can handle long stories. I simply lost interest in it. Because I already know the ending. So perhaps one shot is better for me. So I discontinued this story. Anyone who wants to adopt this story, go ahead.


End file.
